


How to Save a Life: Book 2: Blood and War

by beckettlovescastlealways



Series: How to Save a Life [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettlovescastlealways/pseuds/beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Korra, still at the North Pole, still doesn't have her bending. With the mysterious Harmonic Convergence lurking over head, with the vague promise to restore balance. A brewing war sparked by an assasination. And spirits becoming restless. Can she rely on her friends and allies to help her keep balance?





	1. Chapter 1

Korra can't move, Amon’s bloodbending forcing her to kneel “We've seen that these benders can't be trusted,” He seems to smirk as he calls for his equalists, “Even equalized, they still cause trouble. It's in their very nature. So now we end them.”

Amon grabs a knife, walking to the first figure, Korra only hears her heart pounding as he brings the knife to the bender's throat, slitting it easily.

Turning to the next kneeling figure, he looks to Korra, still straining against the bloodbender’s hold, “Mako, Firebender of the Fire Ferrets,” he slits the boy's throat

“Amon, kill me, kill me, leave them,” Korra begs as he approaches the next figure, Bolin.

The Equalists laugh as their leader kills Bolin, before turning to the next group of people, Tenzin, Lin, her parents, the airbending kids, “Please, leave them be, kill me. Please.” She strains trying to get between the knife and her friends and family, those she was supposed to protect.

“Asami Sato, a traitor to our just cause,” another slit throat, “Kuvira, earthbender, Zaofu guard,” the knife plunges deep into Kuvira's neck like those before. The warm sticky blood dying her knees and splattering across her shirt and face.

Korra’s eyes snap open, her chest heaving. She clumsily turns on the light, filling the room with pale light and long shadows.

“Just a dream,” she breathes, trying to calm herself, “It was just a dream.” She closes her eyes to see a flash of the knife taking her friend's lives, feeling the warm, damp blood still seems to soak her knees. Her entire body is drenched in sweat. Looking at the clock she sees it's nearing 4am. Kicking the fur blanket off, Korra moves silently out of the room, she needs a shower, maybe that'll make her forget the nightmare. She admits to herself that it's unlikely, it hasn't worked in the 15 months she's been at the Northern Water Tribe, why would tonight be any different.

She lets the water wash over her, trying in vain to get it to move, it doesn't. After too many minutes, she slowly shuffles out, still feeling the blood, her eyes still burning with the images.

Realizing she's not getting back to sleep tonight, she pulls her hair back, before going to one of the many rooms in the Water Tribe palace, lighting a few candles before moving to the center of the room. Sitting down, she crosses her legs and closes her eyes, “Come on, Aang, you said you'd be there if I needed you, well I need you.This isn't working, and I feel like I'm running out of time.”

After over an hour, the sun starts to enter the room. Sighing, Korra stands rolling her shoulders before walking back to her room, still almost as barren as it was when she had first gotten here, a few pictures taped to the wall, a stack of crisply folded stacked letters on the desk, a quarter full closet of clothes from the Earth, Water and Fire nations, some scrolls from the various nations, a radio by the lamp, a polar bear dog statue from the boys for her birthday seven months ago, a test set of radios from Asami, supposed to be able to go much further than most, and have a much further battery life, Naga’s bed at the foot of her own. Not much to write back about. Sighing, she knows she can put everything in a single duffle bag, not that that's a bad thing, “Korra,” A voice says.

“Just a minute, Aunt Malina,” she calls, grabbing her knives and putting them on her waist and pulling a deep teal parka on before leaving the room.

“How was your night, Korra,” her aunt asks her as she leaves the room.

“Fine,” Korra nods.

“Really? Cause you were up awfully early.”

“I'm fine, Aunt Malina, just couldn't get back to sleep.”

“If you say so, Avatar,” she gives Korra a small frown, “But anyway, your uncle wants to see you after breakfast, he's in his office.”

Korra nods, ignoring the nagging feeling her uncle is just pushing her through the motions, she can't feel the other elements, let alone bend them, and airbending wasn't much beyond extended punches, the scrolls can only do so much. Maybe I should leave, go back to Tenzin, or my original plan. It's not a new thought, but each time it comes up, the give it more time that follows sounds weaker even in her mind.

•••••

“You wanted to see me, Uncle?”

Korra asks, entering his office, looking around, it's almost as empty as every other room in the palace, she looks over the desk as she waits for him to look up, she notices a red White Lotus seal on one of the letters but doesn't think much of it, “Yes, Korra, I want you, Desna and Eska to prepare for a trip to the North Pole, we leave tomorrow morning.”

“The North Pole? Why?” Korra frowns.

“Have you heard of the Spirit Portals?” Korra opens her mouth to speak only for her uncle to continue, “They're the points where our world and the Spirit World connects, years ago, they closed. As the Avatar, you can open them again, helping bring balance back between the Spirits and humans, reducing or perhaps even destroying the block Amon has on your and others bending. The Southern Portal we'll need to wait til the Winter Solstice down South, but our Northern portal should be much more willing to yield.”

“Really?” Korra beams, forcing herself to remain restrained, after over a year, the idea that she can feel the dancing of the water, the heartbeat of fire, the steady breath of earth again, is almost overwhelming.

“Possibly,” he nods, “Now, you and your cousins go prepare.”

“Yes Uncle.” Korra bows slightly before leaving the office, almost skipping down the hall, ignoring the looks the palace guards give her.

Almost running into her aunt in her hurry to prepare Naga for the trip and find the twins, “Good news I take it?” Malina laughs.

“We're going to the Spirit Portal, Uncle Unalaq thinks it could give me my bending back, give everyone their bending back.”

“Well, don't let me stop you, Korra.” She motions down the hall.

•••••

The next morning, Korra's up before the sun, helping the guards put the last few things on the Arctic Camels the Twins and her uncle are using as well as Naga, “Sleep well girl?” She asks, petting her animal guide as she tightens her bag on the saddle. Nags turns to her master, licking her face, “Yeah?” She laughs a bit.

“Ready, Korra?” Her Uncle asks, the twins flanking him on either side. They smoothly get on their mounts as Korra nods, pulling herself onto Naga.

“Yeah,” Korra nods again, she looks to the sky, seeing no sign of an approaching storm, good, that's the last thing they need. She pulls a mask over her mouth and her Parka hood up, even if she can keep her body warm with airbending, she can't bring herself to trust it completely, not when they're going so far north.

The trip to the Portal is long and awkwardly quiet, the Twins have never been ones to talk, and Unalaq is only minutely more likely to speak, so they're nearly silent for the entire nine and a half hour trip.

Eventually, they come across a spirit forest, the trees leafless, “This it?” Korra asks, dismounting Naga, pulling the mask away, feeling the stinging cold. Keeping hold on Naga for a moment as her feet haven't been used for most the day.

“Yes, the Portal should be at the center. We can't go any further, you have to go alone. We'll wait for you here.”

“Alone?” Korra nods sighing slightly before nodding, feeling her eyes harden, “I can do alone.”

“We'll set up camp, and I'll come after you if you take more than six hours.” Unalaq promises behind her.

“I got it,” Korra snaps, pulling the mask back over her mouth and nose, grabbing the smaller bag attached to Naga’s saddle, “Stay girl,” securing the bag over her shoulder before making her way down the hill and into the forest.

What really strikes Korra is how silent the forest it, as if even the wind dare not tread amongst the trees, even her footsteps seem muted. A pull in her chest leads her deeper into the forest.

She's unsure how long she walks in silence, in near darkness. Eventually light begins to cast long shadows of the trees, attempting to trip her as the finger shadows attempt to wrap themselves around Korra's ankles. As she approaches the light, the pull in her chest now almost painful as she spots an orb of pure light in a clearing of the forest.

“This must be the Portal, now how to open it?” She mumbles, running her hand along the bulb.

Before she can even attempt to open it, something grabs her ankle, pulling her to the ground, as she rolls onto her back, she looks up to see a deep purple dark spirit. Grunting in pain as it raises two legs, digging them deep into her shoulders. Trying to pull away, she feels the spirit move to slam onto her again, when it rears up, she pulls her right hand up, pounding into the Portal.

Cursing as the creature bears down on her again, “How else…” she gets an idea, closing her eyes and taking a breath, she goes into the Avatar state, tapping the Portal again and bending herself away from the spirit, stumbling into the portal as a sharp wave of pain overcomes her.

Blinking slowly, she looks around, “The Spirit World!” She cheers looking around a bit, spotting a large tree, she slowly approaches it despite her brain screaming at her not to.

Before she can get close enough to truly inspect it, a huge dragon-eagle spirit, the tell tale purple and indigo of a dark spirit, picks her up in his talons. Struggling, she twists and turns, trying to get out of the spirit's grasp, barely even feeling the sharp talons digging into her shoulders as they climb higher and higher. Eventually she breaks free, suddenly free falling down, down, down, closer and closer to the trees of the forest, reaching her hand out, desperately trying to airbend to break her fall. Managing to bend just enough to stop herself a bit, she still hits the ground with a thud and she hears several cracks and pops.

Groaning she blinks slowly as a figure approaches her, she attempts to get up, only to let out a cry of pain as she takes in a breath, dropping back to her side, she extends her palm outward careful, her eyelids heavy, a small orange flame glows in her palm as she sees human feet get even closer. Before she can look up, her eyes fall closed and she can't force them open again.


	2. Chapter 2

The very act of breathing is what causes Korra to wake. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees a ceiling, groaning, she rolls onto her side, blinking when she comes face to face with a giant frog spirit, gasping and pulling back, only to wince, “Careful, Korra, you were injured quite badly.”

Korra looks to the voice, “You- you recognize me?” She pushes herself to a sitting position, straining her eyes to see the figure the voice was coming from.

“In a manner of speaking, I was good friends with Avatar Aang.”

Korra raises her hand, allowing a small flame to light up the room, “I can bend,” she smiles, though it doesn't feel quite right, looking up to the man, “Iroh.”

“Hello, Korra,” he smiles, “Can I interest you in some tea?”

“Yeah,” she nods, looking down, her shoulders have deep gashes and she's certain her chest is purple and blue, based on how hard it is to breathe, she's certain her ribs are bruised too, if not broken.

He hands her a small cup, “So what brings you here? Besides visiting an old man.”

“My Uncle, he's super spiritual, and he said opening the spirit Portal would restore balance between humans and spirits. That it could undo what Amon did to me and everyone else.”

“Your chi is much stronger in the spirit world, able to push through the block, and the weakening may stick into the physical world.”

“Great,” she sighs, “All this and it won't work.” She runs her hand through her hair.

“I'd suggest going to Wan Shi Tong’s library, see if he can provide you with some answers.” Iron suggests, “Though, you'll need to be careful, the spirits have been much more volatile than usual.”

“Do you have any idea why?” She looks down at the gashes that stop just above the polar bear dog tattoo she had gotten just before her 17th birthday.

“I've heard whispers of the great dark spirit awakening, but spirits are horrible gossips.” He laughs, taking a drink of tea.

Korra nods, “How do I get to the library?” She sets her tea cup down.

“It's in the forest, if you hit Xai Bau’s grove, you've gone too far, if you're still in the Jigme Mountains though, you're not far enough.”

Korra nods, before realizing Unalaq will be looking for her soon if he hadn't already, “I need to hurry and return to the physical world.” She stands, finding her bag near the door, “Thank you, Iroh.”

“Please come visit us again, Korra, an old man can always use the company.”

“I will,” she nods, “Thank you,” she repeats before running out the door

•••••

The spirit world moves. That’s the only explanation Korra can come up with easily as she too quickly comes across the library, though it’s upside down, hanging from the vines strewn across the forest trees. Taking a few steps back, she runs forward, “Korra!” She trips, groaning as she lands on her ribs.

“Uncle,” she groans, pushing herself to her feet, pushing her hand against her ribs, hoping to relieve the pain.

“You didn't come back, I told you I'd come after you.”

“Sorry, got a little sidetracked,” Korra shrugs, “I need to do something before I go back.”

“What's that?” Unalaq asks, raising an eyebrow.

“The great dark spirit,” Korra offers, preparing once again to attempt to jump to the lowest opening, “If I'm going to open the portals, let spirits freely enter the human world, I need to know what I could be letting through.” She jumps.

“I see,” Korra heard him whisper before she's knocked off course by a large spirit, tangling her in the vines, before several smaller dark spirits start attacking. Waving her arms to fend them off, she attacks, allowing fire to almost consume her, burning the vines, causing her to fall to the ground once more but only making the spirits more angry. She's consumed by the shadow as the swarm gets larger and larger. Fighting against the heavy feeling in her chest, she forces her eyes to stay open.

Suddenly a trail of bright light surrounds the shadow, Korra's eyes fall shut as a warm feeling seems to surround her. Taking a deep breath, she falls into the void

•••••

The blackness falls away, Suddenly Korra's not in the void, she can hear and it's cold.

“What happened father?”

“A dark spirit, but the portal is open. We must get her back quickly.”

Soft fur under her, “Naga,” she murmurs before she falls back into the blackness.

•••••

Much later she feels the void lighten again.

“I'll get a healer.”

“Desna, Eska, after the healer leaves, I want you to stand guard, no one goes in and she doesn't leave.”

Frowning, Korra attempts to open her eyes.

“Yes father.”

Her eyes are too heavy, she'll open them later.

•••••

Suddenly the void is bright, too bright, she turns to face “Raava,” she breathes.

“Yes, Korra.” The spirit’s voice echoes through her skull, “You must find me.”

“What, where are you?”

“Look within and you'll know.” She turns, disappearing from sight

“Wait, don't leave me!” She calls, running towards the spirit, only to run into, “Aang,”

“A great war is approaching, you must awake and fight.”

“What? No, Amon and the Equalists were the only major-”

Aang shifts to Roku, “The lotus blooms in all weather, but sprouts best in earth, watered with blood.”

“What are you talking about?”

“People are going to question you,” now Kyoshi speaks, “Don't let them, stand firm in your decisions. Keep your allies close.”

“But be careful in how much you let them change you,” Kuruk finishes.

“What are you talking about?” Korra demands again, only for the other Avatar to disappear, “Answer me!” She yells, her own voice echoing back at her.

Sitting down, her body hunched over her knees, “Please, answer me,” she begs softly, closing her eyes.

When she opens her eyes, everything hurts, biting back a groan, she quickly realizes what she's looking at, the ceiling of her room at the palace. Unalaq told the twins to keep her there. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she looks around her room, Naga isn't there. She looks outside, it's night, maybe 1, 2 in the morning.

Suddenly the voice that tells her to give it time is silent, with that, she knows she has to try something, starting with the great dark spirit and this approaching war. Pulling out her duffle bag, she puts all the clothes from the closet into her bag, wrapping the radios and figurine in their own shirts to protect them, then she puts the scrolls in, finally, she pulls the pictures and drawings off the walls, binding them together with the letters and putting them all in a side pocket of the bag.

She puts her coat on, grimacing at the pull on her ribs, before pulling the bag over her shoulder, then grabs the small amount of money and throws it in her pocket, she just needs to get her and Naga on a ship and get far enough away to radio Tenzin or Su or someone for help.

Putting the bag down once more, she carefully opens the door looking around, the twins must not have thought she'd be up, because they’re not in the hall, nor are any guards.

Grinning, she grabs the bag again, throwing it over her shoulder, fighting back a cough at the pain. Then carefully walks out to the hall, pushing the door to the wing open as silently as possible, closing it just as quietly.

“Korra,” the voice is soft.

It still makes her jump, swinging her arm wildly in a circle sweeping the room, “Fuck,” she cusses.

“Wow, Korra calm down, it's just me.”

“Aunt Malina,” she questions, “I'm leaving, don't try to stop me.”

The waterbender nods, “I figured you would, there's a ship north of the harbor, it has food and water for about a week, and some medical supplies, should let you and Naga get wherever you're going.”

“Why are you helping me? Unalaq doesn't want me to leave.” She knows it's a risk to admit this, with her ribs, even with a bending she's more comfortable with she'd be at a disadvantage should Malina choose to fight or call the guards, let alone air, where she's honestly not a master, yet she trusts her aunt knows and still did this.

“I know,” the older woman nods, “Your uncle, he's grown cold to me and the kids, always conferring with the spirits. He found something there, it changed him. I think you're the only one who can stop him from doing something terrible.”

Korra nods, “I'll try, Aunt Malina, thank you.”

“We're blood, Korra,” Malina shrugs, “Family. I wonder if you were put in that compound, if you left, too soon to know how important that is in our culture, keeps the tribes a world away from each other together,” she shakes her head, “You don't have to thank me, Korra.” Korra debates arguing, but then can't say she's totally wrong, sighing she nods. “Naga is waiting for you just outside the courtyard, stick to the side streets.”

Nodding once more, Korra crosses the room, pushing the giant doors open, going out one more hallway before stepping out into the cold. Naga is by her side before she can call her, “Come on girl, let's go.” She motions her to the north.

Finding the boat was easier then she had feared, tied to the ice, unknotting it, she orders Naga on before jumping on herself. The boat is a small motorboat, plenty of fuel to get where she's planning, and room for both her and Naga, if she looks down below she's sure she'd find there's actually enough room for maybe three or four more people if need be, she steps up to the controls, “Next stop, Kyoshi Island.” She murmurs to herself, pulling the boat southward.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week after leaving the North Pole, Korra's beginning to think she's forgetting what land looks like by day, having only gone to land to tie up the boat for the night and allow Naga to run a bit before leaving at sunrise. She should almost be at Kyoshi Island, looking to the south, she smiles, seeing a small piece of land on the horizon. She has to almost be there, turning the boat towards the island, “We're almost there, Naga,” she tells the animal, who’s lying on the front of the boat.

Approaching the island, the small radio on the boat crackles to life, “Who are you?”

“I'm Avatar Korra, permission to port?”

“Granted, Avatar.”

The port of Kyoshi Island takes over almost half the North side of the island, so navigating in wasn't particularly hard.

As she gets off the boat, she can hardly get her and Naga’s bearings before she's surrounded by locals, honestly this is the best reaction people have had to the Avatar in the longest time.

“Okay,” a woman's voice breaks through, “Okay, let's give her a little space!”

Surprisingly the crowd listens, leaving only a girl maybe a year or two older than her in a Kyoshi Warrior outfit, “It's very nice to meet you, Avatar Korra,” she smiles, “I'm Akemi, my grandparents were good friends with Avatar Aang,” she offered her hand to shake.

Korra takes the offered hand, “Sokka and Suki?” She asks shaking it.

“Yep,” the warrior nods, “The village elders planned a feast for your arrival after you radioed then yesterday. But then that's not what your interested in, you want to see Kyoshi’s archives?”

Korra nods, “If that's okay? I need to see if she wrote anything about the great dark spirit or where Raava is.”

“You can look, though I don't believe there's anything on either of those in her archives, and I'm the one who organized them.”

Korra nods, “well then, I'll be out of your hair quick, I really need anything I can find before the winter solstice.”

•••••

A string of cuss words are all that Korra finds in the archives. Nothing on Raava. Nothing on the great dark spirit. Nothing on a new great war or a bloody lotus. Cussing again, she moves to leave.

Walking up the stairs and returning to ground level, she blinks several times, the dim lighting down there makes the daylight blinding.

“Avatar Korra!” Akemi calls, “I was just going to come get you, the feast is ready.”

Korra sighs, any argument against the feast was quickly turned down, so she follows the girl, “You were right, nothing about anything I was looking for.”

“I'm sorry we couldn't help you,” she turns, walking backwards, looking Korra in the eye, “I take it you're leaving?”

“Yeah,” she nods, “If I leave early enough tonight, I can probably get halfway to the Swamp before nightfall.”

“The elders want to speak with you before you leave.”

Korra nods, taking a deep breath as they approach the main hall the feast is in.

•••••

Getting back on the boat feels much worse this time, the Swamp is a crapshoot and Korra knows it.

Rolling her shoulders, she calls Naga on and untied herself from the dock.

She navigates around the island, using her airbending to get across to the mainland in under an hour, “We'll take it on land from here, Naga.” She ties her bag onto Naga’s saddle before climbing on herself, “Can you get us to the second town girl? It's just out of the State, maybe 80 miles.”

Naga shakes her head before taking off running down the road.

Sixty miles and Naga is panting horribly, “Let's stop girl,” Korra calls, seeing a pond and a stand of trees near the road, she looks to the sky, minimal clouds the sun is rapidly settling, “Let's just stay here tonight, kay?” Naga flops underneath one of the trees. Korra laughs, “I'll take that as a yes, she unties her bag, putting it beside her before lying down on her companion.

•••••

“Ah!” Korra wakes to a bolt of pain, her eyes snap open.

“Wake up!” A voice growls, she feels a boot hit her again

“Hey, chill dude,” she grunts, reattaching her bag to Naga before standing, “I'm trying to sleep here.”

“I'm the sheriff. You're trespassing, now you and I are gonna go have a little chat, your beast too.” The man growls moving to hit her again.

Only for Naga to growl, wrapping her body around Korra, causing the man to step back a bit, fear in his eyes, realizing she has some control, she speaks, “Naga, it's fine, I'm sure the nice sheriff and I will have a nice conversation, then we'll be on our way, I don't want anymore tellings off from Suyin or Tenzin then you do.”

The man laughs, “What business do you have with the Metal Clan?” _Su was the best option._

Korra bites back a smile, “Well, I'm Avatar Korra, so I get called on by world leaders quite often.”

He laughs, “Why is the Avatar sleeping under a tree?”

“Naga couldn't go further.” She shrugs.

The man nods, “Yeah, sure, and I'm the firelord, let's go kid.” He grabs her arm too tightly, looking to Naga, “Your beast too, snow heathen.”

Korra bites her tongue at the insult, motioning Naga into the back of the man’s car before she's shoved in herself.

“I'm telling you,” Korra grunts as she's pulled into their office, “I'm the Avatar, I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just heading to Zaofu, then back to Republic City.” She doesn't think the Swamp will make her look less guilty.

“Yeah, yeah.” The man nods as he leads her past his deputies opening a door before shoving her in, “I'm sure you are. We'll be back to you later, oh great Avatar.” Before slamming the door, leaving her in dim light.

•••••

Korra isn't sure how long she's in there, it couldn't have been more than an hour or two, she's certain the kicks and grabs earlier are bruising, not helping her already aching ribs. She's tried getting out, all forms of blocked bending, and she's started to attempt to mediate, only to be startled when the door slams open. It's not the sheriff, Korra finds as she jumps to her feet, “Can I go?”

“Drink, Avatar Korra?” The man asks putting a cup in front of her.

“So you believe me?” Korra frowns, “Or is your boss still sure I'm lying?”

“You'll forgive us. It's not every day we get a visit from the Avatar.”

“I'm telling you, call Zaofu, or Master Tenzin, I am Avatar Korra.”

He rolls his eyes, “Fine, I'll go call Zaofu, then I want the truth.”

He doesn't come back.

Someone brings her some food a few hours later.

Several hours after that, she hears mumbling from outside the room. Groaning and sitting up from where she's lying on the floor, she hears the door knob opening, “Congrats, you're not my problem anymore.” The sheriff growls, motioning her out of the room.

“Where's Naga?” Korra demands, feeling tired and hungry and thirsty but most importantly worried.

“Your friend already put her in the car.”

Korra's brow furrows, “My friend? Car?” She echoes.

“Yeah, I figured friend was an accurate description,” a voice behind her says.

She grins widely, turning on her heal, “Kuvira.”

“Nice to see you, jailbird.” The Zaofu guard responds, “Shall we get you out of here, Avatar Korra?”

“Sounds good, Captain Kuvira.” She nods.

“Any further paperwork?” Kuvira frowns.

“Nope, just keep that-” he trails off, “Keep her away.”

Kuvira nods, “Can do,” she puts a hand on Korra's shoulder, “Let's get out of here.”

As they leave the building, Kuvira cracks up, “You know, out of all the people I thought I'd have to bail out of jail, you were not one of them, Avatar.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,Vira. I swear that had to be outside the city limits, I don't know why he was so pissed at me. I'm sure he set my ribs back two weeks.”

Suddenly Kuvira’s not laughing, “What do you mean with you ribs.”

“I bruised and broke a few of them a little over a week ago on a trip through the spirit world. Him kicking me did not help them healing.”

“He-” she growls, before closing her eyes and taking a sharp breath, “Get in the satomobile, Korra.”

“What?”

“I assume wherever you're going, it's north. You can stay at Zaofu for a day or two or however long you need then keep going, without getting arrested.”

“Kuvira…” Korra trails off remembering the awkwardness that had surrounded them the past 15 months, “you're sure?”

“Yeah. Also Su said if you don't she'll come kick your ass herself.” Kuvira smiles slightly, “Besides, Naga’s already in the satomobile, and she has your bag, so your coming.”

“Fine, put a blade to my throat, why don't you?”

Kuvira sighs, “If you really don't want to…” she bites her lip and looks down.

“I'm teasing you, dork.” Korra responds, “Of course I'll go.”

“Good,” Kuvira nods, starting the engine, “Two hours til Zaofu.”

Korra rests her head against the window and lets the town, then the countryside go by.


	4. Chapter 4

“Soon Raava.” A pounding voice echoes through her ears, this one brings darkness, and cold.

“Korra! You must fight!” A new voice yells, this one warm and light, comforting.

The voices echo through her head, one after another, spinning around her faster and faster making herself feel like she’s spinning out of control, she drops to her knees, waiting for it to stop.

“Korra, hey, come on,” a new voice breaks through, “You're okay.” She feels the world slow its spinning, she pushes herself to her feet, blinking a few times.

Then she opens her eyes, “You good?” She takes a breath and looks around, she's still in the satomobile, “Korra? Are you okay?”

She turns to face Kuvira, “Yeah,” she nods, “Yeah, just a dream.” She sighs, running her hand through her hair, “I need to find Raava, quickly.”

“Raava? Great spirit of light Raava?” Kuvira nods forcing her face to keep straight, “That's a… that's not a small project.” She looks to Korra, “How long do you have, and how can I help?”

“The winter solstice. And I don't know.”

Kuvira nods, “We're about ten minutes outside of Zaofu, we can figure out a plan tomorrow, okay?”

“I have some ideas.” Korra responds.

“There's also only about 5 weeks, let me help at least with the plan.”

Korra nods, resting her head against the window, “Vira, I-” she sighs before shaking her head, “Nevermind.” Before Kuvira can respond, they are at the gates of Zaofu, and Naga whines a bit, “We're almost there, Naga.” Korra soothes the polar bear dog.

“So why aren't you still up north with your uncle?”

Korra shakes her head, “Long story short, I was stupid to trust him. I'm hoping he'll leave it be, not make opening or not the Southern Portal harder than it has to be.”

“Southern Portal?” Kuvira's brow furrows as she parks the vehicle.

“The Spirit Portal, down at the South Pole,” Korra explains, opening the door, leaning on the hood to continue, “They’re where the Spirit World and the Physical World connect, if they’re open…” she trails off

“Then we can physically go into the Spirit World, you wouldn’t be the bridge between worlds.” Kuvira let's Naga out of the back of the car, before walking back to look at Korra.

“True, also, theoretically, it’d bring balance to the world.”

“I take it you're considering it?” Kuvira rests her elbows on the hood, looking across the vehicle, trying to read Korra.

“I don't know, maybe.” She shrugs looking down at her hands, is this just so she can remain Avatar? Is she really being that selfish? “I need to find out more.”

Kuvira nods, “We will,” she walks around the vehicle, grabbing Korra's hand, cupping her jaw, “We will.” She repeats sighing before stepping back, dropping her hand from Korra's face, giving a small smile, motioning towards the house, “Shall we?” She moves to let go of Korra's hand, only for the Avatar to squeeze it, the hands remain linked as the start walking towards the building.

“Yeah, Raava, I'm never going to live down the getting arrested thing, am I?” Korra chuckles.

“I'm sure eventually,” Kuvira responds before laughing herself, “Su will probably let you forget it in 10, 20 years.”

“And you?” Korra asks as the continue walking.

“Never.” Kuvira responds easily, no need to think.

“Never?” Korra frowns, though is unable to keep it steady, a small smile.

“Nope, jailbird.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “hush, Vira.”

“I mean, the semi hidden tattoo, the torn up shirt sleeves, mysterious stain on your shirt which is either blood or dirt, cut up forehead. You pull it off beautifully, Avatar.”

Korra looks down, she definitely needs to change, though she's about 85% sure the stain is mud, “You know what, Capitan?”

“What Korra?” Kuvira laughs.

“I don't need this from you, Vira.”

“Well,” Kuvira pushes the door to the house open, “You're probably gonna get more from Su, who wants to talk to by the way, probably only mostly about your new jailbird status.” She slips her hand out of Korra’s looking around the room, “I have a shift for most the night, so I probably won't see you til morning.”

Korra nods, “Thank you, Vira.” She pulls the guard into a hug.

“No problem, Avatar.” Kuvira shakes her head, “It was no big deal.”

“Yeah, it was.” Korra responds.

Kuvira sighs and shakes her head, “See you tomorrow, Korra.”

Korra nods, waiting for Kuvira to leave before she makes her way to Su’s office.

•••••

By dinner, Korra's ribs are aching, she had gotten used to the pain from breathing, but the kicks made it much worse. She's unable to fight bad the pained look and quick gasp when Opal’s elbow runs across one of the bruises. As the pain fades to a dull thrumming, she looks around, Opal noticed, but it doesn't look like the others did, even in the smaller family dining room, there were too many people in too big of room for everyone to keep focus on everyone else.

“Sorry Korra, what did I do?” The sixteen-year-old asks worriedly.

“It's fine, Opal. Just, my ribs are a little bruised is all,” Korra responds quietly, taking shallow breaths not daring to breathe deeper and cause herself more pain, “It's fine.” She promises, carefully beginning to eat.

Opal nods, though Korra notes she doesn't meet her gaze the rest of the evening.

•••••

Su had set up one of the guest houses for Korra, which she was immensely grateful for when the nightmares come as usual. She snaps awake, feeling blood and sweat all over her body and unsure which is real and which isn't she stands, turning on the lights before stumbling into the shower, resting her head against one of the walls as the water pounds on her back, “It's not real. I'm okay. They're okay.” Slowly she can almost make herself believe it.

Tying her hair back, she pulls her pants on, and puts her bindings on. Figuring she isn't going to sleep again and not wanting to go for a run and have people talking. Instead she turns on the radio, turning it to a music channel before half sitting, half lying down on the nearby couch, hoping to pass the time until it's a better time to be awake. She ignores the shaking of her hands.

There's a cackle of the radio by the door, “Everything okay, Avatar Korra?” A voice asks.

Frowning Korra stands, shuffling to the radio pressing the button, “Um, yeah,” she clears her voice to stop it from shaking, “Yeah,” she repeats, “I'm fine.” She feels her eyes tearing up a bit, she needs to calm down, this is why she doesn't talk to anyone for awhile after her nightmares.

“Okay, sounds good, sorry to bother you, Avatar Korra.” Korra nods hand still on the wall before sliding down, hand still resting on the wall, curling into herself before allowing the first tears to fall.

She's not sure how long she stays curled like that, but she's startled by a knock on the door, she debates not answering, only to dismiss the thought rapidly, wiping at her eyes before standing and opening the door, forgetting her lack of dress.

“Kuvira?” She wishes her voice was stronger at this moment.

“I can always tell when you're lying, Avatar.” The guard is very careful to keep her gaze to Korra’s face, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Korra nods, letting her in and closing the door before looking around for her bag to get a shirt on, but can't find it, instead crossing her arms loosely, “It was just a nightmare, Vira no need for the Captain of the Guard to come check it out. They happen all the time, it's fine. I'm just not getting back to sleep tonight.”

“You're crying, Korra.” Kuvira responds instead.

Korra shakes her head, “Just a nightmare,” she wipes her eyes again, “I can deal.” She finally spots her bag, she pulls a shirt out, resting it on her shoulders but allowing the front to remain open.

“Where'd the bruises come from?”

“I told you my ribs were injured on a trip to the Spirit World, here, here, and here,” she points to the darkest bruises, “Are from my sheriff friend.” she's not going to lie, “It's no big deal, I've had worse, no blood.” She bites her lips, trying to force the tears to stay in, “You should go, your still working, aren't you?”

“Nope, just got off,” She takes a step closer to Korra, “How much sleep have you gotten?”

“Couple hours, it's- it’s fine Vira,” her voice is shaking again, images of everyone she loves dying at the mad man's hands. Flashes of light and dark, balance and chaos, echo through her mind.

“Korra, come on, you look like crap, you need to sleep.”

“Gee, thanks Vira.” I’d rather see you and everyone else I love die because of me only once tonight, “I don't- I can't have another nightmare, Kuvira. I can't see that again.” Her fingers dig deep into heart

“I'll stay. I'll wake you up the second you have a nightmare.”

“I can't ask you to do that, Kuvira. It's fine.”

“I'm off and I'm no stranger to nightmares, come on, let me help.”

“I can't. I don't want to hurt you.”

“I can deal.”

Korra stumbles back, “I can't. I can't.” She sighs, “I'm-” She runs her hand through her hair, falling back against the wall, “I'm exhausted, Vira. I'm so tired.”

“I know,” Kuvira nods, “I know, Korra. Let me help, okay? I can help.” Before Korra can think about her reaction, she pulls Kuvira into a hug. The guard holds tight as Korra buries her head in her neck, “I got you. I have you. It's okay. It'll be okay. I got you.” Kuvira murmurs softly.

Feeling Korra calm, “Come on, let's go to sleep, it's not even 3.”

“Yeah,” Korra nods, turning the radio off before walking back towards the bedroom, motioning Kuvira to follow.

•••••

Kuvira is woken by the sun hitting her eyes, groaning she looks around, she's in one of the guest houses, “Korra,” she mutters looking around, not finding the Avatar anywhere.

Sighing, she quickly gets up, looking to the corner where her armor is before shaking her head, fixing her hair before leaving the guest house.

She doesn't have to go far, Korra's sitting in the courtyard, legs crossed, she's meditating. Sighing, she sits down, back resting against the pillar closest to Korra, waiting for the Avatar to be done.

Before the Avatar finishes, a green and blue wolf spirit saunters in, sitting between Kuvira and Korra, looking to the guard and tilting her head.

“Korra, hey,” Kuvira stands, keeping her eyes on the spirit, “You have a visitor, Korra.”

The Avatar untwisted her legs, turning towards Kuvira, only for her gaze to be caught by the spirit, “Huh,” she tsks her tongue, causing the spirit to look at her, suddenly the wolf stands, growling slightly before running towards Korra, pouncing at the Avatar in two bounds, pinning her to the ground.

“Korra?” Kuvira taking a step closer to the downed girl.

“No, Vira, I'm fine.” Korra wiggles, “Off,” she orders the spirit, “Please.” The wolf steps back, off Korra's shoulders, “Thank you,” she murmurs quickly jumping to her feet, she looks to Kuvira, then the wolf, who is rubbing its head on her thigh, “I think he wants me to follow him.”

“And you want to follow the wolf spirit?” Kuvira frowns, “You know I was joking when I was calling you suicidal, but given recent events…”

Korra rolls her eyes, carefully walking closer to the guest house entrance and Kuvira, “I'm going to follow, whatever is going on, I think he may be my best lead.”

Kuvira pinches the bridge of her nose before sighing, “No fucking way I'm letting you follow a random spirit who knows where alone. Think he'll stay for five minutes?”

“Yeah, five minutes then we meet back here.” Korra agrees.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
“So I've got to know,” Kuvira asks in the car, following the wolf spirit, “for future reference, do you make it a habit of following every spirit you see? Cause you were pretty quick to decide to follow them.”

"I don't know,” Kuvira shrugs biting her lips, “call it a gut…” The Wolf sits and howls before it bounds up a hill off road, “feeling." She sighs, grabbing her bag before throwing something about the size of a brick at Kuvira, “Here,” before putting another one on her waist, behind her knife.

“A radio?” Kuvira questions.

“Looks like the rest of the way we're on foot, best have a way to keep in contact if we get split up.”

Kuvira nods, attaching the radio to her belt before they get out of the vehicle, “Race you to the top of the hill!” She calls to Korra as the wolf sits at the peak.

“You're on!” Korra easily agrees, “On three?” Kuvira nods as the stand at the base of the hill, “One.”

“Two.” She smirks at Korra, “Go!” Taking off the hill

“Cheater!” Korra growls before taking off right on her tail.

“Anything to win, Ava-” Kuvira hits top of the hill, freezing when she sees where they are, “Why did it lead us to the Swamp?"

“What?” Korra asks getting to the top of the hill, “The Swamp,” she simultaneously asks and states before the wolf bites at the hem of her shirt, growling softly before running forward down the hill and into the swamp. Korra takes a few steps forward only to realize Kuvira hasn't moved since they got to the top of the hill. “Hey, everything okay? Do you want to go back?”

Kuvira shakes her head, “And let you have all the fun, Avatar? Never.”

“Good.” Korra nods, shifting getting under her feet to do down, “We stick together, we find where he's leading us, then we go.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kuvira nods as they make their way down the hill, only stopping when she's suddenly boot deep in water and mud. Looking around she spots the wolf, “There.” She points as they both run after it, only for her to see a large thing in the water. Kuvira grabs Korra's arm, “Stop,” she points, “look.”

“A catgator,” they stay balanced on a log, Korra looks around, “That way.” She points, a muddy strip that leads to where the spirit is.

Suddenly the Wolf howls, and then there's a thump on the log, sending Kuvira into the water, a sharp pain shoots up her arm as she yells in pain. Korra offers a hand up to the guard, only for herself to fall back onto the other side of the log. In seconds the catgator is on her, catching her left shoulder in it's jaw, “Ah, Fuck,” she cusses, turning faces down in the water, flipping the beast onto the mud, it lets go, moving into another pool of water.

Looking at the bloody and muddy shoulder, Korra bites her lip before looking to Kuvira, “You good, Vira?”

“Fucked up three of my fingers, but better than you, Avatar.”

The wolf is now in front of them, “Did you see that?” Kuvira asks.

“What?”

“There's someone there,” her metal bracelet turns into a knife, “I'm going to go see if they're gonna cause us trouble, then I'll come back and we're leaving.” Korra nods, attempting to staunch the bleeding at all, “Stay here.” Kuvira orders, brushing at Korra's hair for a moment before standing and walking towards the figure.

The wolf walks closer to Korra, “What do you want?” She frowns, just wanting the pain to stop. It doesn't answer, licking her forehead, suddenly she can't stay awake, her eyes are heavy and the pain is dulled.

•••••

Kuvira’s entire arm aches as she walks towards the figure she had seen earlier, only for them not to be in the clearing, “Is anyone there,” she prays the shake in her voice is only in her head. There's rustling to her left, a man is standing there, she raises her blade taking a step closer, “Who are you? What do you want.”

“You don't remember me, darling?” Her own hardened eyes glare back at her, “What kind of daughter forgets her father?” He grins widely back at her.

Turning to look back at Korra, who's not there, “You're- You're just a vision. You're not- not real.” She shakes her head.

He laughs boisterously now right in front of her, “I'm as real here as I ever was.” He runs his hand along her jaw, “Come on, Kuvy, let's have some fun.” He grins as she shakes, no longer in the Swamp.

“No!” You're Kuvira, Captain of the Zaofu Guard, This isn't real, “You're not here,” she shakes her head, making her way to the clearing she was just in with Korra. Cursing under her breath when the Avatar isn't there, she grabs her compass, trying to figure her way back to Korra or the road. The arrow spins wildly, not pointing in any one direction for more than a few seconds, “Perfect, that's fucking perfect.” She runs her hand through her hair before sighing and looking around.

“Maybe I can help.” A new voice offers.

Kuvira's certain a bucket of ice water was just poured over her at the same time she hears the voice, she turns wildly, stumbling backwards, “You,” She growls eyes narrowing.

•••••

Korra opens her eyes to a bright purple sky. Her chest feels empty, but then she sees the Wolf Spirit, almost three times taller than her. “The Spirit World,” she murmurs with a small smile. She turns to the wolf, “Can you take me to the Library, please?” The wolf seems to nod before taking off towards a forest. Running after him, he slows as they come across a clearing, looking up, the library is hanging from the vines. “Can you help me-” she turns and the wolf is gone, “Guess not.” She sighs, stepping back to get a running start.

Jumping she barely catches one of the vines, pulling herself up.

After several minutes of climbing she gets to the window sill. Sitting there for a few moments before jumping down onto the walk. She looks around, “Now, I need something on Raava.” She's sure if she finds Raava she can figure the great dark spirit and this Great War.

“If you're looking for Raava, you have knowledge of the past.” A giant Owl spirit lands in front of her, Wan Shi Tong, “Then you must know, humans aren't allowed in my library anymore.”

“I thought anyone could come if they brought you new knowledge.”

“What would a human have to teach Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things?”

“I'm no ordinary human, I'm the Avatar. And I have this,” she pulls a scroll out of her pack, “A metalbending scroll, copied from the metal clan.”

A knowledge seeker grabs the scroll, “Yes, very interesting, Avatar.” He nods, “But not enough,” he swoops at her, she rolls away, running into the shelves, hoping to be able to lose him. Finding a place near the exit she can hide. she covers her mouth to silence her panting. Stay silent. Get out of this. Find Raava. Leave the Spirit World. Find Kuvira. Get Tenzin or someone's help. She silently runs through her plan as pounding footsteps get closer and closer, “Come here, Avatar. Or I will not be so kind.”

She takes a few steps backwards, attempting to get close enough to the tower she can leave. As she gets closer to the exit, she steps on a scroll, sending her sprawling to the floor. “Ah, there you are,” the spirit growls, swooping back at Korra, grabbing her arms before flying outside of the library.

•••••

“No,” Kuvira shakes her head, stumbling back, “You're just a vision. You're not here.”

“Aw, what's wrong, love? I just want to have some fun.”

She feels his hands settle on her waist, “No,” she gasps out, “Please, stop, Yakem.” She feels like she can't breathe, she's back there again. She attempts to use her blade, but everything is just too heavy. She closes her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to calm, “You're not real.” She reminds herself, forcing her limbs to work and steps back, moving to where she swears Korra is.

Instead she half walks half trips into another clearing. Falling to her knees she looks up to see a young girl crying in front of her, “What did I do? Why don't they want me?” The girl asks in bloody torn clothes and tear covered cheeks.

•••••

Korra struggles to get out of the spirit’s grip, “It's no use struggling, Avatar, perhaps a century or two in the Fog of Lost Souls will fix your arrogance.” The spirit says as Korra continues to struggle.

She looks down, a dead swamp is below her, she feels a small pull towards it. She feels a pressure, and suddenly she's falling, down, down, down, landing in the water bellow. She pushes herself to her feet, “Korra,” she looks over to see Avatar Kuruk, “You're near the lair of Koh the face stealer, an ancient and knowledgeable spirit.”

“He would know about Raava?” Korra grins.

“Careful, young Avatar, he's malicious. You mustn't show any emotion should you choose to talk to him.”

Korra nods, “I can do that.” She looks around, seeing an opening under a tree, “Here?” She points.

Kuruk doesn't look happy but nods nonetheless.

Korra echoes his nod before allowing her face to fall blank. Squaring her shoulders before walking into the cave.

•••••

Kuvira pushes herself to her feet, “Sweetie, where are your parents?”

The girl shakes her head, “My mommy’s dead.” The girl looks down, “It's my fault.”

“Oh, Sweetie, no it isn't.” She shakes her head, “Where's your daddy?”

“He left.” She shakes her head, “I don't know where they are. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please.”

“I know. It's not your fault.”

“My back hurts.” The girl whispers.

“Oh, Sweetie, here, I can help.” She offers, “What's your name?”

The multitude of cuts on her back are familiar, she stumbles back, “My name's Kuvira.”

Kuvira takes a breath, closing her eyes, “You're not real. I'm okay. You're just a vision.”

She opens her eyes and suddenly she's no longer looking at her young self, instead someone wearing Water Tribe clothing, dressed like a warrior, “Korra.” She sighs in relief.

•••••

“Hello? I'm looking for Koh?” Korra asks, looking around the cave.

Suddenly the walls begin moving, “Welcome.” He approaches Korra, “The second Avatar in a row to visit me.”

“Yes,” Korra nods, “I've heard of your meetings with Avatar Aang.” Her eyes follow him as he climbs around the walls, “I need your help.”

“Yes, you're looking for Raava, and the Great Dark Spirit, Vaatu.” He suddenly approaches Korra, blinking to change his face to that of an owl.

“Yes, please. I feel like I'm running out of time.”

“Oh, you are.” The spirit turns.

“What can I do, what do Raava and Vaatu have to do with this Great War? What does it have to do with the Avatar?”

“The ancient ones are going to battle again. Though the darkness hasn't been seen since before the worlds split. Regaining balance across both worlds, should they be connected.”

“If the portals are opened, if spirits and humans are able to physically enter each other's worlds, it'd cause a shift in both worlds? It'd create balance?” It could undo what Sozin did, what Amon did, she doesn't wait for an answer, “Thank you.” She bows to the spirit, “I have to get back.”

“Oh, young Avatar, their fight has already begun.” She hears him murmur as she leaves.

The Wolf Spirit is lying in front of the cave, “Can you get me back?” The wolf licks her face again. She closes her eyes.

•••••

“Why would I ever care about you?” The Avatar growls, her armband turning into a blade of her own, before reaching out, using Kuvira's armor to lift her up nearly ten feet in the air, “Weak. Pathetic. Expendable.”

“Just a vision. You're not Korra. You're not real.”

“And you had the nerve to kiss me.” The vision laughs, “As if I could ever care about you like that.”

She's dropped to the floor, forced to kneel in the mud as the vision steps closer, putting the blade to Kuvira's neck, “I should just kill you now, end it.”

“No!” She yells, slamming her bladed arm into the vision’s chest, standing as Korra stumbles onto her, blood, real or fake, covers her as she stands, the vision grabs her shoulder with a wild grin, “I knew you'd be the death of me, Kuvira. I never should've trusted you.”

“No,” her hands are dyed red as she stumbles back into a tree as the dying Korra turns into Suyin, “It’s not real. I'm okay,” she reminds herself.

“Oh, is little Kuv gonna cry?” The metal clan matriarch laughs.

•••••

A pain in her shoulder causes her to scream out, opening her eyes, looking around she can't find Kuvira. Sighing she pushes herself to her feet, her left arm hanging limp by her side. “Kuvira?” She hears a noise some distance off. Figuring that's the best bet, she starts towards it.

As she gets closer, she realizes it's someone crying. Frowning she continues closer, confirming it's Kuvira, looking towards something that's not there, “Kuvira.” She calls, stepping into the pool.

When the guard doesn't react, Korra takes a step closer, kneeling in front of the older girl, “Hey, come on Vira.” She puts her right hand on Kuvira's cheek, “It's not real, It's just the Swamp. I'm here,” she murmurs, trying to meet Kuvira's eyes, “I'm here, it's okay. It's not real. Let's just- let's just go, okay?” She grabs Kuvira’s uninjuried hand, pulling her up to her feet, before they slowly walk out of the Swamp.

When they get back to the car, Kuvira is still shaken, she opens the back of the car, having the older girl sit before sitting on the other side of the car, “Hey, you okay?” Korra asks, knowing it's a stupid question but unsure what else to ask.

“Yeah,” she runs her hand through her hair, “Yeah. I'm okay.”

“You can't lie to me, Vira.” Korra responds grabbing Kuvira’s hand.

“It's just the Swamp fucking with my mind. I'll be fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Korra asks softly.

Kuvira shakes her head, “I just want to head back.”

Korra nods, “I'll drive.”

“No you won't, not with that shoulder.”

“Kuvira, I'm gonna need to use it with Naga tonight, I have to get back to Republic City quick, I think I found something that could undo what Amon did, but I want to talk to Tenzin before I do it.”

“I don't know if we'll get back before the domes close.”

“Then I'll leave tomorrow morning.”

“I don't think I've seen you ever more sure about something, Avatar.” Kuvira smiles slightly.

“You know it, Captain.” Korra laughs as Kuvira starts the satomobile.


	6. Chapter 6

When they get close Zaofu, Kuvira's certain Korra's lost at least a quart of blood from the bite, “How are you feeling, Korra?” She frowns as they head up the last hill.

“My arm hurts, Vira,” Korra mumbles, looking down at her blood soaked shirt, “And my head hurts, it's so cold.” She leans against the window, “‘m tired, Vira.”

“Didn't think you could get cold, Avatar.” Kuvira teases, the look she throws Korra's way betrays her worry, “Just stay with me, Korra, we're about ten minutes out, okay? Then we'll get a healer for your shoulder.”

“And you hand.” Korra quickly adds.

“Yeah, sure, I'll let them look at my hand once you're okay.” Kuvira agrees, carefully grabbing the car radio in her hand, “This is unit 1 for The Matriarch.” She calls into the radio.

“Unit 1, do I want to know where you and our guest went today?” Su speaks through the radio.

“I'll explain when I get to the estate, but our guest needs a healer.”

“What kind of injury are we talking here.” The fact there was no arguing from Korra at the mention of a healer, Kuvira and Su both know it's bad.

“Catgator bite to her left shoulder, approximately 4 inches across, looks like about an inch, inch and a half deep, lots of blood loss.”

“How far out are you?”

“ETA 5 minutes.” She responds as she hits a pothole causing Korra to groan, “Sorry, Korra.”

“We'll have the guesthouse ready.” Su confirms before hanging up.

“Hear that, Kor? You'll be fine when we get you there, kay?”

Korra doesn't answer.

Kuvira has never been more thrilled to drive through the gates of the Beifong estate, “Korra.” She calls, unbuckling herself, “Hey, Avatar, You with me?” She gets a small groan as the healer and Su approach the satomobile, she vaguely notes Opal and the Twins are watching from near the house, “Kay, Avatar. We're gonna get you out of here, and San’s gonna get you healed up, kay? Think you can help us get you where San can help?”

Seeing the younger girl start shifting to move, Kuvira quickly moves around the vehicle, “Where do you want her to go?” Kuvira asks San, avoiding Su’s gaze.

“Main room of the guest house.” The matriarch answers anyway.

Kuvira nods, opening the door. Korra tries to get out, taking a few steps before she stumbles, Kuvira catches her before she falls, taking most the Avatar’s weight, “Oh, Korra,” she hears Su murmur as Wing catches the Avatar’s right side.

“Get her there quickly,” San tells them.

•••••

“What happened?” Su asks as they lie the Avatar on the couch, San removes her shirt, the cuts are much worse without the fabric to mask it, though it seems her skin is dyed crimson all down her side, though the only wound is from the bite.

Kuvira doesn't answer, looking down at her blood covered hands, stepping away from Korra just enough to give San room to begin healing the Avatar, “Captain, what happened?” Su's voice echoes through her head.

She shakes her head, stepping back as more of her braid falls out to cover her face, “Catgator. We were fine. She was-she was okay then she started fading fast.” She tries to ignore her hands shaking, the pounding in her head, chest, and wrist. Tries to ignore the voices from the Swamp, ‘I always knew you'd be the death of me.’

“Kuv,” Su’s hand rests on her shoulder, moving her a little away from the couch, catching her wild eyes, grounding the young captain, “Let's get you cleaned up, okay? San has Korra, she'll be okay.” Kuvira looks over to Korra, the bite shrinking every second the waterbender’s hands cover it, “She's okay.” Su repeats, guiding her protege out of the room, Kuvira can't find the strength to fight it, she's just numb.

•••••

The stabbing pain in her wrist and fingers is the first thing that truly breaks through the numbness. She lets out a small scream of pain, pulling away from Su, her forearm guard still tight.

“Kuv-” Su begins taking a small step forward.

“I'm fine.” Kuvira shakes her head, praying to Raava that the break in her voice wasn't as obvious as she's sure it was.

“Your wrist is swelling.” Su points out calmly, motioning for the guard to sit in the chair in the corner of the room, “Let me help, Kuvira.” Su’s voice is soft, a blend between an offer, a question, and an order, Kuvira takes it as the latter more than either of the former. Su doesn't, not moving until the girl nods once her okay.

Removing her metal chest and shoulder plates first, Su watches Kuvira's face for any sign of pain, knowing the reaction to the wrist would not be the usual. Kuvira takes the wrist and forearm guard off her left hand, leaving the rapidly tightening one on her right. Left in only cloth, she's certain that she has as much of Korra’s blood on her as the avatar does.

“I'll be right back,” she hears Su whisper as she stands, leaving the door open just a crack. Not even two minutes later, the matriarch returns, grabbing a washcloth, wetting it with warm water, removing the blood that had splattered onto Kuvira's face before grabbing her uninjured hand and repeating, slowly clearing the crimson. When she gets to the right hand, “Tell me to stop if it hurts,” a plea picked up when Kuvira aged ten had broken her arm and hadn't told anyone until she woke up crying in pain after rolling on it.

Carefully peeling the metal off, cradling the joint as the metal clangs to the ground. Her free hand softly cleans the Avatar’s blood off this hand too as Kuvira begins speaking softly, her voice dead, “A wolf spirit wanted Korra to follow it. I wasn't going to let her go alone, Avatar or not. It lead us to the Swamp, and everything simultaneously seemed to go wrong, she got attacked by a catgator. Then we got separated.” Kuvira can't believe she was stupid enough to have left Korra alone, but she shakes her head, “When we met up again, we left. She seemed okay, hurt but okay, until we were almost here.”

Su nods, finishing with the blood, tossing it into the corner. There's a knock at the door before it opens, “This okay, Mom?” Opal asks, a set of clothes hanging on her arms.

“Yeah, that'll be good, Opal.” Su nods.

Opal’s attention quickly turns to Kuvira, a frown playing on her lips as she looks her over, “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” she gives a small thumbs up to the fifteen year old.

The nonbender gives her a look of disbelief so much like Su’s, but then nods, placing the clothes on the counter before leaving the room. Su turns to Kuvira giving her a teasing smile, “I don't suppose I can convince you to go to a healer for the wrist, sweetheart?”

Kuvira shakes her head, “I'll wrap it, and go to a healer before my next shift, I'm not on until Monday.”

Su sighs, but nods, “Okay.” Grabbing a wrap, carefully securing the young woman's wrist before motioning to the clothes on the counter, “I'd suggest changing before you go to check on Korra again.” She looks around, “I'll get this cleaned up later.”

•••••

San is leaving the guesthouse as she makes her way up to the door, “How is she, San?”

“She lost a lot of blood, Captain. I healed the wound the best I could, I'll come back for another round later tonight. I put an IV in to negate the blood loss. She'll probably be in and out of it for the next few hours, should be good to be up and about to some degree tomorrow morning. She'll be okay soon enough. Ms. Beifong is with her.”

Kuvira nods, “Thank you, San.”

“It's my job, Captain.” He nods before walking off.

Opening the door, she sees Opal sitting in a chair, watching Korra's face, “Hey, Ope.” Falling into the other chair.

“Hi,” She waves slightly, “What happened to your wrist?”

“Can I say it was stupidity and bad luck and leave it there?”

“You don't do stupidity, so, yeah, I want to know.”

Kuvira rolls her eyes, “Of course you want to know.” She grins slightly, “We had a spirity visitor, early this morning, Korra wanted to follow. I don't think the Swamp wanted me there, or either of us, I don't know.” She shrugs, “But I honestly just got knocked off balance, and looks like I sprained my wrist and fingers.”

“Good job, Kuv.” Opal laughs a bit

“Yeah,” She nods looking over Korra, she looks a little better, especially if she ignores the needle in her arm and the wrap around her shoulder and upper arm, “Good job, Kuvira,” She mutters with a frown.


	7. Chapter 7

The bright beam of light shines into Kuvira’s eyes. Groaning slightly, she shifts in the chair, opening her eyes only to screw them shut again when the sun hits her eyes directly. She brings her wrist to her eyes to block it's beams, gasping in pain at the sharp pain shooting through, from her fingertips to her shoulder, she gasps, biting her lip. She looks down, her hand and wrist are wrapped. Carefully unwrapping it, she examines her wrist, she can't fully straighten her second and third fingers, and she's sporting a bruise bracelet.

Carefully rewrapping it, she racks her brain straining to remember anything from yesterday. Slowly, everything comes back, the Swamp and Korra, the visions and the blood. The blood is most vivid.

She looks around the room, Opal is layed out in the other chair, her neck strained in a decidedly uncomfortable position. Korra is still unconscious on the pseudo hospital bed couch. Rolling her shoulders, she figures she should get her wrist checked out.

She stands, looking at Opal again, she sighs at the girl, smiling softly, she picks her up easily, wincing slightly when the weight hits her wrist causing her to shift, “Come on, Ope, let's get you in an actual bed.” She carries the young girl down the hall of the guesthouse, shoving one of the bedroom doors open with her foot. She gently lies the nonbender in the bed, Opal groans slightly, she shushes her slightly, “You're okay, Ope, just sleep.”

The girl shifts, “Korra,” she murmurs before seeming to fall back asleep.

Kuvira nods once before closing the door leaving it open just a crack. She walks back to the living room, it looks like San had been there earlier, she has new wrappings on her shoulder and no longer has the IV line in her arm. Kuvira runs her hand through her hair, leaning on the arm of the couch, “I'm sorry, Korra.” She closes her eyes sighing softly once more, “I fucked up. I shouldn't have- I'm so sorry.” She pushes herself to her feet, promising herself she come check on them after her arm and doing maybe a run or something to clear her mind.

•••••

Korra can't bite back the groan as she regains consciousness. Opening her eyes, she stares up at a metal covered ceiling, “Zaofu.” she reminds herself, bringing her hand to her eyes and rubs them as she pushes herself to a sitting position, nearly falling to the other side when her shoulder gives out for a moment.

She brings her right hand to her mouth to stop from screaming out, closing her eyes tightly. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes again and looks down, she'd in a shirt torn almost the whole way down the center, barely clinging to her forearms and her bloody bindings, the thing that catches her eyes is the pristine bandage covering her shoulder.

Steeling herself, she finds the end of the bandage, carefully unwrapping it. It's a bite, surrounding her shoulder, the semicircle of bites look to have been healed some, they're all scabbed over, the fringes already pink, it'll scar, but by the looks of it, it could be a lot worse. Slowly she rewraps the wound.

“What happened,” she mumbles softly, running her left hand through her hair, she vaguely remembers getting to Zaofu, how long ago was that? How long was she out?

She closes her eyes, straining to remember anything. After a moment, she snaps them open again, the Swamp and the Spirit World, the night before that. She remembers bits and pieces of all of them ‘The ancient ones are going to battle again’ the warning echoes through her mind along with two more words, ‘Harmonic Convergence.'

She needs to talk to Tenzin about what she found out in the Spirit World. She pushes herself to her feet, reaching out a bit to balance herself, taking a breath before she looks around the room, finding her bag in the far corner. Stumbling across the room, she reaches down for the bag, groaning slightly as she stretches her ribs and shoulders, “Korra?” A soft voice asks.

“Opal?” She frowns.

“I don't think you're supposed to be up, Korra,” she says crossing the room.

Grabbing the Avatar’s arm, Korra allows her to guide her back to one of the chairs before speaking, “I'm fine, Opal. I need to get to Republic City quick.”

Opal rolls her eyes, “yesterday you almost got your arm taken off cause you ran after a spirit. You can wait an hour to make sure you're okay before you ride off on Naga.” She reaches over and buzzes the radio, “How are you feeling?”

“I'm fine, Opal.”

“Wow, you really suck at lying, Avatar.” A voice behind them announces.

“Good, Kuvira, maybe you can get her to listen to you.” Opal grin drops slightly, “I'm going to go get San.”

Kuvira's eyes follow Opal as she leaves, before snapping her gaze back to Korra, “Are you okay, Korra?” She frowns, walking across to the recently vacated chair.

Korra gives her a small smile, “I probably set my ribs back two or three weeks, and my shoulder is aching, but it's fine, I'll be fine. What time is it?”

“It's almost three in the afternoon, you've been out for a little over a day.”

“Okay, I'm going to attempt to walk through yesterday, tell me if I miss anything?” Korra asks.

“Yeah,” Kuvira nods, looking down at her folded hands, not daring to look at Korra for longer than necessary.

Korra nods, and begins what she remembers from yesterday.

When she finishes, Kuvira finally looks up at the Avatar, tightening her hands to stop them from shaking, “I'm so sorry, Korra.”

Korra frowns, confused, “What are you talking about, Vira?”

Kuvira closes her eyes, not wanting to see Korra's reaction when she realizes Kuvira's fault, “I didn't help you with the catgator, I left you alone in that Swamp when you obviously weren't okay, if I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have been in such bad shape when we got back.” She looks back down at her hands.

“What? Come on, it wasn't your fault. Raava, Vira it was just the way things shook out, sometimes things just happen. I was the one who wanted to just go trapezing through the Swamp. You got me back here, now I'm fine, that part is your fault. It's not your fault I got bitten, it's not your fault I lost so much blood.” Korra sighs, “Nothing those hallucinations in the swamp told you is true, Kuvira.” She breathes quietly, reaching over and grabbing the guard’s hand softly.

Kuvira's head snaps up, catching Korra's gaze with her own, she opens her mouth to speak, only to snap it shut when the door opened. Kuvira drops Korra's hand as they both look up, “Ah, Avatar Korra, Ms. Beifong tells me you're up and want to leave.” The healer smiles as she enters.

Korra gives an easy smile, “Would you believe that that's not even the worst injury I have had in the past few weeks? I'm fine and I need to get to Republic City kinda quick.”

He nods, “Well, I don't want to be the healer who killed the Avatar, can I check it out, get another round in, then we'll see. You lost a lot of blood, so that could also be a problem.”

Korra nods, turning her shoulder to the man, who adeptly unwinds the bandage, “Good healing so far.”

Korra looks down to the scar on her stomach from the assassination attempt from almost two years ago, it had faded in the past two years, the electric scars even more so. She's never particularly cared about the scars, but she can't help but wonder how close she's come to dying for each of these scars on top of losing her bending.

“Well, I'd say you could leave tonight, though I'd appreciate it if you stayed one more day, just in case.” The healer gives Korra a look.

Korra sighs, “I'll consider it,” she agrees as the man nods before standing.

“Well, I'll leave you to it.”

“Thank you.” Korra nods as he leaves the guesthouse.

•••••

“So, you are leaving?” Kuvira asks as Korra ties her bag to Naga’s saddle. Korra turns, careful to not show the pain throbbing through her body.

“I have to, I need Tenzin’s help, and I'm kinda on a time crunch now.” She smiles, “But I have a plan.”

Kuvira laughs, “You're happier than I've seen or heard you in forever.”

“Oh, really?” Korra takes a step closer to the guard, “What were you coming up here for anyway?”

“Well somewhere along the train wreck that can be my life, I picked up the goal of making sure the neigh on suicidal Avatar who makes stupid decisions from time to time.”

“Oh,” Korra nods with a slightly bemused smile, “And you think this is a stupid decision?”

“I think yesterday you were unconscious in my arms. And I know you won't be able to get to anywhere tonight. You leave before 10 tomorrow, you can get to Omashu then Republic City the next day all without pushing Naga or yourself too hard.” Kuvira responds easily.

“So that's your professional opinion, Captain?” She watches as Kuvira's eyes dance in the rapidly fading light, the domes are going to close soon, if she doesn't leave now, she won't be able to leave til morning.

“It is, Avatar.” Kuvira nods, taking a step closer and rests her hand on Korra's unbandaged upper arm.

“That'd be the proper thing to do,” Korra nods, looking at Kuvira, grabbing her hand in her left, weaving their fingers together, she laughs for a moment, “The proper thing, the thing you're supposed to do.” She shakes her head, “That never seems to work for me. And waiting til my life is calm,” she laughs again, before looking at Kuvira, “I don't want to wait til I'm dead to be happy. I'd rather take moments of happiness as I can than wait til it's given and convenient.”

Kuvira nods, “Korra-”

“I'm sorry, I'm being unfair to you, Kuvira.”

Kuvira smiles slightly, “I've already shown you my thoughts last year, Korra. I'm not going to give you an easy out.”

“We're in the same spot we were last year, Vira. I'm leaving tomorrow, there's this ‘great war’ and ancient spirits and everything that still need my attention. I'm still the Avatar with only one element. You're still here, still captain of the guard. You still don't deserve just moments, just scraps. You deserve a hundred percent, Vira.” Korra sighs, “We're still not in the best place for this.”

“Yes, when you put it that way, I'd say the odds are against us,” Kuvira nods, “I’d rather a ten percent chance with you than a ninety percent chance with anyone else, Korra.”

“So screw the odds?” Korra asks softly, “We try this?”

“I didn't take you as the type to think so much before you act, Korra.”

“I don't want to lose you, Kuvira. You're my best friend.”

“You won't. Screw the odds, we're both too stubborn to let them win.” Korra nods, then smiling slightly, she closes the distance between them, catching Kuvira's lips with her own. The kiss is much shorter than their previous one, not as needy, but much more sure, still leaving them both slightly dazed as Korra pulls back. The domes creak shut around them, the street lights buzz on around them, “I'll let Su know you'll be staying with us another night?”

“Little fast,Vira,” she raises an eyebrow. She pulls her bag back on her shoulder

“Come on, we're not doing anything. Screwing the odds doesn't mean flaunting them. But you're now kinda stuck here til tomorrow.”

“You planned it that way.” Korra laughs, grabbing the guard’s hand in her own as they walk back to the house.

“What, me? Planning something like that? I wouldn't dream it going that well, Avatar.”

When they get close to the house, they see Su sitting in the garden. Korra feels Kuvira yank her hand away.

“I thought for sure you'd be gone by now, Korra,” Su smiles slightly, standing to look at the girls.

“According to your distinguished captain, I shouldn't go off when I won't be able to get anywhere and still have potential symptoms.” Korra shrugs giving Kuvira a quick look, “I'll be out of your hair early tomorrow.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey,” Kuvira calls coming up behind Korra as she prepares Naga for the journey, “Trying to slip off without a goodbye?”

“Hey, I wasn't, just didn't want to wake anyone unnecessarily.” Korra smiles, turning to face the guard, “Are you gonna stop me from leaving again, captain?”

“No.” Kuvira laughs, “Just thought I'd see you off, Avatar.”

“Early shift?” Korra asks, looking over Kuvira in her full uniform.

“Yeah, in about half an hour.” she smiles slightly, “The brave hero rides off to defend the world and save it from the evil trying to destroy it.”

“Vira,” Korra laughs, bumping her shoulder into Kuvira’s.

“I'm just saying, this seems like one of those old stories Su used to read.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “You clearly listened to them too closely. This is nothing like that.”

Kuvira nods, moving to pet Naga, “You're right, Naga is much more ferocious than an Ostrich-Horse.” She sighs, turning back to Korra, “Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this great war? That you seem to have been thrown into this battle?”

“Come on Vira, every Avatar has a fight like this at some point, I'll be fine.” She steps closer to the guard, grabbing Kuvira's hand in her own, her other resting on the guard’s side, “It's probably not even going to be that bad.”

Kuvira sighs, then nods, “Stay safe, Avatar. If you need me, you know how to call.” She squeezes Korra's hand, “Just promise you'll be safe and in one piece next time we see each other.”

Korra leans in and kisses Kuvira before smiling, “I promise, and next time, we'll do a date of some sort.”

“You don’t want to say goodbye to the others?”

“Baatar will be the only one who’s up, no need to wake them. I’ll radio when I stop for the night, probably past Omashu, if Naga’s up to it, I’m hoping we can hit the Republic.” Korra leans in and kisses Kuvira once more before pulling herself onto Naga, “You'll see, it'll all be over before anyone knows it.”

Kuvira nods once before Korra orders Naga forward. She sighs slightly before turning towards the Beifong house she hears a small crack, she tilts her head, smiling slightly at the figure on the small balcony, “Morning, Ope. Up a little early, huh?” She asks, silently hoping the younger girl hadn't seen anything, if nothing else it's early, plus she doesn't know how any of the Beifongs would react to it.

She sees Opal shake her head before returning back to her room. Kuvira moves her hand as if to stop her, before sighing as the fifteen year old’s door clicks shut, she debates going to talk to her right now, asking what exactly she saw and begging her to please keep it quiet, before she can do that, she realizes she has 15 minutes till her shift starts, she'll have to try and talk to her later. She looks up once more to Opal’s balcony once more before sighing and heading to the Guard’s station, attempting to ignore the gnawing worry in her gut.

•••••

“What do you think, girl? Should we stop here? Or push on through to Akemi?” Korra pets Naga as they enter Omashu, Naga seems to shake her head before picking up the pace again, looks like they're pushing through.

She leans forward on Naga, allowing her to at least feel faster if not actually. Every step closer to Republic City makes her excited, and worried, and like a failure and safe in a deadly concoction settling in her stomach, she narrows her eyes, she can’t think like that.

•••••

Kuvira's rounds are almost always around the Beifong estate, only the most trusted are around dome 2, though Su swears everyone is trusted in Zaofu, easy enough when those who aren't are found by Aiwei. Kuvira can't bring herself to agree, the fifty she trusts most are those who get rounds on some two, the central dome is almost as important, otherwise it just depends on training and how much they've annoyed her that day.

Looking ahead as she continues her walk between two buildings, she could have Miyu doing rounds instead, get some paperwork done, but she really needs to think and the tedium that is rounds works for that.

The Swamp, she tries to put that and the day after to the back of her mind, bile rising in her throats and invisible blood covering her hands at the thought of it.

But then, she remembers last night, “‘I don't want to wait til I'm dead to be happy. I'd rather take moments of happiness as I can than wait til it's given and convenient.’” Korra's words echo through her head, the ghost of the kiss ever present, the one in Republic City had hung on her lips for weeks after, she's certain both the most recent ones will too, the happy memories quickly fade as she remembers Opal, she feels nauseous when her mind goes down that trail.

Speak of the spirits, she looks ahead to see the younger girl, walking around the estates  
Reading one of her books, “Opal,” she calls, the younger girl looks up from her book for a second before closing it, looking down at the ground and rapidly leaving, back to the househ. Kuvira sighs, “Son of a bitch,” Kuvira cusses softly at herself, “You fucked up now.”

She steadied her gaze, stopping herself from following the nonbender, she has a job to do.

•••••

Akemi is a small city, maybe twice the size of Zaofu, most all its stores on the main road, though only a few people dared to turn their gaze to Naga and her rider, seeing a shop she and Naga can eat, Korra dismounts.

“Stay here, Naga.” She orders, grabbing her coin purse and entering the stores. Naga lies down in the rapidly setting sun.

“Okay, girl,” Korra tells her companion, two bags of food in each hand, “There's a hotel a few blocks down, We'll stay there for tonight then get back to Republic City tomorrow.”

•••••

By the end of her shift, Kuvira is exhausted, she swears it was at least 36 hours if not 48, not the measly 10 it actually was, she slowly flicks the lights on before opening the fridge, finding some leftovers and preparing to heat them up.

Her radio has a small glowing light on it, the only call she could've missed is Korra, she reaches to grab it, only for her door to suddenly knock. Pausing, she kicks off her shoes, feeling the granite floor to see who's out there, her brow furrows as she ‘sees’.

She crosses her apartment again, opening the door, giving the person on the other side a small smile, “Do your parents know you're out this close to curfew?”

“Can we do a sleepover tonight, Kuv?” Opal asks, a small duffle bag over her shoulder.

Kuvira nods slightly, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling that's making its way up her throat as she attempts to read the younger girl. Frantically she racks her brain for the last time they did something like this, it had to be when she was 16, she shakes her head, “Did you let your mother know you'd be here?”

“I told dad.” Opal responds, looking around the immaculate apartment.

Kuvira nods, “I just got off, I need to shower, make yourself comfortable, I'll be fast.”

Opal agrees, sitting on the couch, grabbing one of her books from the coffee table as Kuvira makes her way to her bathroom. Ignoring the shake of her hands as she wonders what Opal wants, shaking her head she jumps into the shower.

•••••

“I know it's a little tight, Girl,” Korra looks around the room, between met and Naga she can hardly see the floor, “But it's just for tonight, we'll leave first thing in the morning,” she tosses the polar bear dog some food before starting on her own, a small smile on her face, “We'll be home this time tomorrow.” She pats Naga before lying down, half on the bed and half on Naga.

•••••

Opal's waiting on the couch when Kuvira returns, her hair still damp, “Do you want something, Ope?” She turns to the kitchen, using the large window between the kitchen and the living room to watch the younger teen.

“I'm- I’m good,” Opal responds not looking at her, putting the book down, seeming jumpy in her movements.

Kuvira turns the stove on to heat up the water and walks out to the chair by the couch, “What's up, Ope, why the last minute sleepover?”

The nonbender looks around the room, then down at her hands, everywhere but Kuvira. Just say you hate me. Just say your disgusted. Let me try and fix it. “I need to talk to you about…”

“Please, just get it over with, Opal.” Kuvira feels herself pull back, drawing into herself.

“What are you talking about, Kuv?” Opal frowns reaching out towards the guard. Kuvira curses herself as it's her turn to look anywhere but the other girl, “Kuvira?” Opal asks softly.

“Get it over with Opal.” Kuvira repeats, “I'll- I’ll stop. I'm sorry. Please, I'll stop. Don't- don’t tell your mother- I'll stop. Please, don't hate me. She manages to murmur, she can't seem to stop the words, certain this is her one chance to defend herself before she loses everything. She's glad she hasn't eaten most the day, she's certain she'd be sick.

Opal freezes, her hand reached out, eyes wide, “Kuvira,” she licks her lips before getting up, kneeling in front of the guard, carefully catching her gaze with her own. Softly grabbing one of Kuvira's hand, stopping her nails from digging any deeper into her skin, “I don't hate you, I'd never hate you, Kuv.” She sighs, “You don't have to be sorry, and you don't have to stop, will you let me talk now?” She smiles softly, shifting to sit back down on the couch.

The tea pot boils, screeching and giving Kuvira the perfect excuse to leave and compose herself a bit, she hears Opal's own padded footsteps behind her, she swallows resting her hands on the counter to stabilize herself before turning to Opal, “Want some tea?”

“Yeah,” Opal nods.

Kuvira grabs two cups pouring the water, thrilled her hands don't shake, she motions to the far wall, “Tea’s over there,” she grabs peppermint for herself, hoping the calming effects will settle her nerves.

She sees Opal giving her sidelong glances as she takes a drink, “I always knew you and Korra were close but it never occurred to me like that…” the younger girl trails off, “I mean she dated Asami but…”

“It's a recent change.” Kuvira gently answers, praying that this won't be the discussion the whole night, she watches Opal fiddle with the cup as they both stand there in the kitchen.

“I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, I'm sorry Kuv.” Opal says as the quiet continues to surround them. She swirls the tea, watching the leaves settle at the bottom through the tanned water.

Kuvira shakes her head, “Hey, it’s fine,” she pauses looking at the nonbender, she lets out a small gaffing laugh, “Raava, I should have known.” She looks at Opal as if she'll speak up first. Opal looks down, blushing slightly, shaking her head. “Tell me. After that, tell me to stop, or talk to me and we'll figure something out, Ope.”

“It’s nothing, Kuvira.” Opal shakes her head.

“I know you, Opal. I can tell when you have a crush.”

“Fine, I have a crush. I had, have a crush on Korra.” Opal admits softly.

“Oh,” Kuvira nods, her shoulders slump at the admittance, she sighs, closing her eyes, “Like I said, it's new, when she radios me tomorrow, I'll tell her we have to stop, before anyone gets any more hurt.”

“Kuvira, I told you, you didn't have to.” She smiles slightly, “I'll get over it, it's just a stupid crush. You don't have to sacrifice every ounce of happiness that comes your way, I'm happy for you two.”

“I don't sacrifice-”

“You do, Kuv.” Opal corrects with a laugh, “I don't know if you even think about it but you do it so often.” She looks down at her tea, “Let's stop with the heavy stuff, new topic.”

Kuvira nods, “I can do that.”

•••••

The sun is falling low in the sky as the skyline of Republic City comes into Korra's view, she pulls Naga to a stop, “There it is, Girl, we're back.” She grins, patting Naga before slipping off, “Wanna run?” She grins.

Naga licks her face, her tail thumping wildly, “Ready?” Korra giggles, “Let's go!” She takes off, Naga hanging beside her at a steady jog.

Earth Kingdom clothes and a Fire Nation hair style means no one looks at her long as the dirt turns to pavement then wood under her feet, only Naga giving them pause but not much.

She slows to a walk as they get closer to the ferry to Air Temple Island, the Acolyte is leaning on the edge of the boat, reading a book, “Heya,” she smiles, “Can we get a ride?”

He snaps to his feet, “Avatar- Avatar Korra!” He quickly jumps on, “I can definitely do that, I heard rumors but I never thought you'd be back so soon, that'd I'd get to meet you.”

“You're new,” Korra notes with a frown, “What's your name?” He couldn't be more then a few years older than her.

“Bhanu, Avatar Korra.” He bows as Naga steps onto the ferry.

“Well, Bhanu, drop the title and we'll get along fine,” she smiles as they take off to the island.

“Yes, Ava- Yes, Korra.” He nods quickly.

The docking is a little rough, Bhanu is obviously newer than she thought, but her excitement takes over as she jumps off the boat, allowing Naga to go where ever she wants as Korra approaches the dining hall, hearing the kid's voices and Tenzin’s attempting to be heard over them.

In spite of herself, Korra doesn't just march in, letting herself lean on the doorway, watching the family and acolytes dine. A small smile pulls on her lips, until Ikki notices her, “Korra!” She yells flinging herself at the Avatar, Meelo and Jinora following suit as their parents do as well, “I thought you were still at the North Pole, Korra?” Tenzin asks as she hugs the kids.

“I left about three weeks ago.” She tells him.

“Does that mean…?” He trails off.

Korra shakes her head frowning, before smiling again, “But I do have a plan. And if possible, I need your help, Tenzin.”


	9. Chapter 9

Korra's never slept so well on the Island. Most the actual sleep she's gotten in the past few weeks was from the blood loss, without that she's certain she's only gotten a few hours a night since she left the North Pole. She attempted to eat some dinners at Pema's insiststance but she almost fell asleep in the rice, causing the nonbender to lead her back to her old room, still exactly as she left it, and told her to sleep.

Groaning, she rolls over and slowly opens her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the low light filling her room. She pushes herself up, looking around the room as her mind slowly starts to catch up, she looks to the window, the city's lights are on, but the sun is behind the island, it has to be evening. She quickly leaves the room, looking for Tenzin, Pema or one of the kids.

She doesn't have to look far as Ikki runs into her, "You're up!"

"Yeah." Korra can't seem to think of anything else to say as Ikki runs to hug her.

"Mom and dad said not to wake you, but it's almost been a day."

"Sorry about that," Korra tells the girl, "I've kinda been traveling for most of the last 3 weeks, so I was exhausted."

Ikki nods, "It's after dinner, but I think mom saved you some."

Korra frowns, "What time is it?"

"Almost 6 I think," Ikki tells her.

Korra bites her lip, an idea forming, "Can you tell your parents I'm going to the city? I'll be back later."

"Okay," the girl nods, allowing Korra to pass, "Can we do an air scooter race?"

"How about we and your brother and sister do one tomorrow before I talk to your dad, kay?"

"I'm gonna kick your guy's butt, Avatar."

"I'm sure you will, but I've got to go now." Korra want to get there before it starts.

•••••

The Probending arena is packed as she walks up to the ticket booth, "I need to talk to Toza," she tells the man.

"He's a little busy right now."

"Please, tell him Korra wants to talk to him."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, please come back tomorrow."

She rolls her eyes but nods, she debates buying a ticket, instead a new plan forming in her mind.

She walks away, sitting on the side steps for the athletes, getting comfortable as she waits for the matches to be over.

Only half an hour or so later, she hears the door opens she looks up, just the person she was waiting for. She pushes herself to her feet, "Bolin!" She calls, unable to fight the grin that pulls on her lips at seeing her friend.

"Korra?" He grins, running down the steps, "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday evening," Korra explains, "I left the North Pole a couple, three weeks ago."

"Long trip back here?"

"Long trip, this is looking like it's not going to be the last stop. But I need to explain to Tenzin and you guys my plan, see if you want in."

"Whatever it is, I'm in, and I'm actually about to go have dinner with Asami and Mako, if you want to come?"

She pauses, remembering her last conversation with Asami, but then nods, "Sure. Sounds nice."

"Great, let's go." He grins, grabbing her hand and leading her away.

•••••

"So, wait," Mako leans closer, cutting all the others in the restaurant off, only the four of them, "You want to open the Spirit Portals, which have been closed for who knows how long."

"From what Koh says, it's a great balancing, it could undo what Amon did and…" she bites her lip, "I think maybe undo what Sozin did."

"Airbenders." Asami breathes.

"Have you told Tenzin?" Bolin asks.

"No, I don't want to get his hopes up, this could be the rebirth of his entire culture, but if it's not…" she sighs.

"And you trust this spirit?"

"He has no reason to lie, and it lines up with the little I know from various spirits and it just seems… I don't know, something in me knows it's right."

Mako closes his eyes then nods, "Then let's do it, worst thing that happens is it doesn't work, right?"

"Right," she nods, "The solstice is in ten days, Harmonic Convergence a few weeks after that."

"What about the Glacier Spirits Festival."

"Lots more people will be down there then usual." Asami reminds quietly

"The festival means nothing, except for how we get there, it should be a couple days there from Harbor City, I'll stay to make sure no one enters the Spirit World, there'll be boats back, so if you want, you guys can leave after the festival, I'll come back after Harmonic Convergence," she sighs, hopefully longer than a few days."

"I'll stay down with you," Bolin responds immediately.

"Me and Asami can't."

"There's a state meeting the week after, I can't miss it."

"Sounds good, Chancellor," Korra teases softly.

"And my job is protecting Asami, where she goes, I go."

"Honestly everyone's just paranoid, I don't need anyone to protect me."

Korra's certain this is an old argument as Mako just rolls his eyes, "I know, Sweetie," he leans over and kisses Asami, Korra ignores the dark feeling in her gut, and instead nods.

"Perfect, we have a plan," Korra runs her hand through her hair, "Here's hoping it doesn't fall through," she lets out a heavy sigh, "Look, I have to get back to the island, I'll talk to you tomorrow after I talk to Tenzin." She pushes yourself up.

"I'll go with you." Bolin offers jumping to his feet before catching up with her, "See you at home, bro." He waves over his shoulder.

•••••

"You didn't have to come, Bolin, it's a quick walk back, I'll be fine."

"Mako and Asami are more mushy than you and her ever were, honestly you just gave me the perfect excuse to avoid some of that." He laughs, scratching the back of his neck, "So, the North Pole was useless?"

"Learned a few things, some could be useful, especially after I get my bending back, but overall, a whole lot of meditation and cold until the last week or so." She shrugs, "I learned more from leaving, learned more between Kyoshi Island and here, three weeks, then the 15 months earlier."

"Yikes," he laughs.

"I know, right," she snickers, then sighs, "My father was right, I shouldn't have trusted my uncle." She frowns before shaking her head, "So what's been going on in Republic City since I left?"

"Well, I'm still probending, there's this little orphanage down the street from me and Mako's new place that I help out in whenever I can, I don't want any of those kids to slip through the cracks like Mako and me. Mako, he started at the police station, but after the attack on the capitol building, well he got put on the protection squad, more specifically Asami, and well that happened."

"She never told me, how did she end up as one of the chancellors? From what I remember she didn't want the position."

"Write in, probably the most controversial but she gets stuff done, better than our esteemed president Raiko."

Korra nods, "I should have been there helping," she runs her hand through her hair, "Raava, I'm the worst Avatar in the history of Avatars, and after all that, after leaving when I should have stayed, I have nothing to show but maybes and potentially."

"Oh, come on, Korra, you're the Avatar. You're amazing, if anyone could do it, it'd be you."

"You sound much more sure than Kuvira does." Korra laughs before her face falls into a frown again.

"What's wrong?" Bolin mirrors her expression as they step on the docks, not far from the ferry now.

"Just…" I don't know about this great war that's coming, "I can't help but think she's right. There's no way this will go as smoothly as I'm hoping. And if she's right about that," she sighs, "I just hope I'm not making too many mistakes."

"No way," Bolin shakes his head, "You've got this, Korra. I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"I hope I deserve that faith," Korra frowns before walking towards the ferry boat, "Night Bolin."

"Night, Korra." He waves with a smile.

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you do not want to know how many times I rewrote this chapter, how many scenes I cut and added or how close I was to just putting this fic on hiatus for at least a while, but here it is. Not my favorite chapter I've written but satisfactory. And now, I'm going to do something I normally hate doing, I'm going to beg for your guy's feedback, reviews, PMs, favs, follows, anything to let me know what you guy's think about what I've written so far for this book or what you think I should do as I continue. Thank you in advance.
> 
> I swear there's more plot heavy action coming in the next chapter or so.


	10. Chapter 10

If every step closer to Republic City felt closer to home, every mile the boat approached the South made her feel sick. And without the distractions of fleeting hope and raw pain, nothing she thinks of is particularly happy as she leans over the side of the boat, watching the water break and the dolphin-fish play below.

“Hey,” she didn't hear Asami until she was right behind her, “Looks like we're docking soon,” she hands Korra a cup of tea, “It's not poisoned. The captain says we're about twenty minutes out from Harbor City, Tenzin and the kids are going to fly off on Oogi, hopefully making our arrival less… exciting.”

Korra nods, looking into the cup for a long moment before shaking her head, “Sounds good, Asami.” She pushes herself off the rail, pouring the tea in the ocean before turning around and trying to go below deck, best be ready to get off as quick as possible.

“Korra, are we good?” She hears Asami ask.

She closes her eyes and sighs, a single step on the stairs, the mug in her hand, “The boys trust you, so I trust that you won't actively try and kill me.” She responds, before walking down the stairs, “But that's about as far as it goes.” She mutters.

•••••

“Welcome home, Princess.” The man who greets them with an easy smile, before his face falls back to a scowl, “I'm Arrluk, your father requested I escort you to-”

Korra glares at the man, boy, he can’t be that much older than her, “Don’t call me princess, and I can go my own way.”

“My apologies, Avatar Korra.” he bows, “But I have my orders,” he motions. The others look between the two before Korra rolls her eyes, walking down the docks, Mako, Bolin and Asami following.

“Korra,” a voice calls.

“Kya,” Korra grins, “Shouldn't you be greeting your brother?”

“Eh, Tenzin can wait, he and the kids are with Mom, thought I'd come check on you, Shila.”

“I'm fine, Kya, just need to talk to my father and then we're leaving the village, Bumi and Tenzin are coming with us, are you?”

“A trip to the Pole? Definitely.”

“See you'd then, Kya.”  
  
As they continue walking, Bolin looks over his shoulder, a wide grin covering his face, “That's Katara and Aang’s daughter…”

“Bolin, you're a popular probender, you're going with the Avatar to meet the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, are you gonna keep freaking out every time you meet someone like that?” Asami asks, Mako laughing slightly between them.

“That hurts, ‘Sami,”

Korra rolls her eyes, biting back her response, she takes a deep breath to force herself to calm, “I'll go talk to my father, let him know we're here and when we’re leaving, you guys go get settled in.”

Arrluk rolls his eyes, “Senna has rooms set up for you guys, Avatar Korra, I'll be back for you-”

“I don't need protection from the cold or whatever Tonraq's decided I need it from.” Korra snaps at him.

“Tough, I'm doing my job.” he responds, arms crossed.

“Fine,” Korra rolls her eyes, a few days then I can be out of here, I won’t have to come back unless I want to. She slams the door open glaring as she's lead to her father's office.

•••••

“Is there a reason Chief Tonraq is being so tight on security with Korra?” Mako asks as Arrluk leads them down Main Street of Harbor City, light up by strings or lights and torches as the sun doesn't rise this time of year. Seeing Asami shiver, he puts his arm around her shoulder, she sinks just a bit into his warmth.

“Chief Unalaq reported a little over a week after the Princess left the North Pole, a group of insurgents broke into the Palace up there, threatened his family but were specifically looking for the Avatar.” Arrluk frowns, “As we don't know who they are, what organization they're from and whether Princess Korra is their only target, until we get them to speak, every leader in our home is under our protection and that includes the Avatar.”

“Korra's not gonna like that.” Bolin tells the man.

Arrluk laughs slightly, “I'm sure she won't.” He looks towards Asami, “Same goes for you, I or one of the soldiers are going to be your shadow.”

“That's actually my job-” Mako breaks in.

“In Republic City, sure, here, you're both our guests and I know this city and the tundra better than you.” He motions them towards a nice, if a little small, hotel, “We're putting all the leaders up here for the festival, easier to protect.”

•••••

“Korra,” Tonraq smiles as Korra enters his office.

“Dad,” Korra leans against the wall, keeping her distance.

“It's good to see you. You look,” he sighs, “You look good, a lot better than last time I-”

“What did you want, Dad?” Korra crosses her arms.

“I hear you and your friends are heading to the pole, into the everstorm.”

“Yes, Tenzin, Kya and Bumi are coming too.”

“I don't want you going in that storm, Korra.” Tonraq frowns

“You can't stop me,” Korra immediately turns, maybe she'll stay in another village if he's going to insist on controlling her like this.

“The blizzard has been getting worse these past couple years, and the dark spirits have been increasing in number, and ferocity, I don't want you getting hurt.”

“I have to do this,” she tries to explain despite the bubbling anger, “I'm the Avatar, I'll be fine.”

“I forbid you to do this, Korra,” Tonraq yells, slamming his hand down on the desk.

“You can't stop me, chief.” She growls, slamming the door open before storming out.

•••••

Korra and Asami ended up sharing a room, the bending brothers across the hall, Korra's too tired to unpack, instead flopping face first into her bed as Asami prepares for bed.

“You gonna sleep like that, Korra?” Asami asks laughing slightly.

Korra groans, not answering, instead kicks off her boots.

“Maybe the knives too?” She asks, pulling her hair back into a loose braid.

Korra already feels one digging into her leg, reluctantly, she undoes the sheath, putting it and the knives on the bedside table, “Better?”

“Korra-” she's cut off by a knock at the door.

Korra groans again, pushing herself to her feet as she beats Asami to the door, opening it, “What's up, ‘Nora?” she asks leaning against the door, eyes falling closed.

“It's Ikki, I think she's sick but dad's with gramma.”

Korra nods, “Asami, can you get the boys to go get Tenzin, I don't want to deal with Arrluk or my father about whatever they think is danger. I'll go with you, Jinora.”

•••••

“Hey, Sweetie,” Korra coos, running the back of her hand along Ikki’s forehead, kneeling next to the girl who's laying on the bathroom floor, “You're warm.”

“My head and tummy hurts, Korra.” Ikki mutters.

“Your dad's coming, Mako and Bolin are getting him. But let's get you back into bed for now, Kay?”

Ikki nods, Korra easily picks her up, moving her back to the bed, “Jinora, you may be staying with me and Asami tonight.” The eleven year old nods, sticking by the wall.

“Korra,” Tenzin comes in, Kya behind him, “What's wrong?”

“Looks to me like the flu,” she looks towards Kya, who quickly checks on her niece.

“Can you take Jinora tonight? I'd prefer not all of them getting sick.” Tenzin asks with a frown.

“Yeah, I got her.” Korra puts her hand on Jinora’s shoulder, guiding her out of the room.

“Ikki’s not really that sick, is she?”

“It's probably just the cold weather, or a flu bug.” Korra soothes as Asami comes up behind them. Suddenly there's a crash outside, “What's that?” Korra frowns.

Mako and Bolin come running down the hall, “Dark Spirits, they're attacking!” Bolin panics.

“Stay here, Jinora.” Korra tells the girl, “I'm going to go help.”

“Your dad said-” Bolin starts

“I don't care, Bolin.” Korra cuts him off, running towards the exit.

Getting out to the cold, Korra looks around, hearing a roar a split second before she feels herself get caught by a spirit’s tail, she groans as she's thrown into a building, feeling sharp stings across her back and face, “Spirit-” she blinks, attempting to listen to Tenzin, attempting to stand, “-anger you?”

She blinks again, “Chakras,” the voice is vaguely familiar, but she can't place it, shaking her head, she stands, taking a deep breath before bowing her head, needing the Avatar state.

Before she can a bright light surrounds the spirit, she drops to her knee watching as the light snakes around the spirit and it turns to its normal self before running off out of the city. A figure moves towards her, offering a hand, “Desna,” she murmurs softly, taking the offered hand and pulling herself to her feet.

“Are you alright, Cousin Korra?”

“Yeah,” she nods wiping at the blood trickling down her forehead and cheek, “I'm good,” she turns, “Thank you, uncle.” She bows, “It's good to see you guys again. However it's been a long day and tomorrow will even longer, so I'm going to bed.”

“Korra-” Mako and Bolin come out of the hotel as Tenzin is helped up by Kya, Korra brushes past all of them.

“Korra!” She hears her father call, Arrluk too. She shakes her head, just wanting to get back to her room, go to sleep.

She slams the door shut with a click, sighing as she rests against the door, “What happened?” Asami asks from her spot between Jinora and the door as Korra stumbles into the room.

“Dark spirits.” Korra turns towards the bathroom, “My uncle and cousins made it in.” She starts trying to stop her face from bleeding, “Jinora take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch,” she calls out.

She grunts, “Jinora?” She frowns, kneeling down to the girl's level, the normally calm little girl crying into her shoulder, “Hey, come on darling, it's okay,” she runs her hand through the girl's hair, rubbing her back, “What's wrong?” She knows it's a dumb question but she doesn't know what else to do.

“I'm scared, Korra.” She admits softly.

“Jinora, hey, look at me.” She tilts the girl's chin up, “Listen to me, I'll never let anything happen to you, or anyone I care about, okay? I promise.”

The girl nods once, and Korra can't help but wonder if she just made an unkeepable promise as she pulls the girl into another hug.


	11. Chapter 11

“You're sure, Korra?” Tenzin frowns as Korra leans on the table.

 

“Yeah, Ikki’s miserable, Jinora is terrified, we have this, Tenzin.” Korra nods, waving her hand in the air with an easy smile “We'll call you if we need help.”

 

Tenzin sighs, “You're right,” he strokes his beard, “We'll go to the Southern Temple, we'll be close enough to help if you radio and Pema really can't afford to get sick right now, she's going to go back to the city with some of the acolytes.”

 

“Kya and Bumi said they'd go with you, it can be like a family trip.” She grins, _just like you want me to do with my parents_

 

“I think I'd prefer the spirits…” the master mutters, “You have your staff?”

 

“Yes,” Korra nods, thinking back to the glider resting in her and Asami’s room.

 

“Good,” he nods, “You're sure about this, Korra?”

 

“Yeah, we've got this, you'll see.” She nods again with a smile, “We’ll meet back up in Republic City after the festival, and Harmonic Convergence is over.”

 

  * ••••



 

“Okay, Naga’s good, you guys ready?” Korra calls

 

“Yeah,” Mako nods, “We should be okay, back here this time Friday.”

 

“Perfect, you guys haven’t left,” Tonraq comes up behind them, Korra rolls her eyes, climbing on Naga, the others pause, looking between the two, Arrluk standing behind the chief, “I’m going with you.”

 

“No, you’re not.” Korra shakes her head

 

“Korra,” Mako breaks in, frowning slightly.

 

“You don't get to make decisions for me. Not anymore.” Korra crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes.

 

“Korra,” Tonraq begins, Bolin echoing him as his snow leopard caribou starts moving.

 

“Iluq, stop!” Korra orders and he stops, looking at her, “Needs firm orders, Bo.” She explains.

 

“I could go?” Arrluk offers.

 

Korra growls, “I don't need protection.”

 

“Korra-” Tonraq begins.

 

“A terrorist group has been making death threats towards you, you're about to head into the Everstorm, dark spirits, in case last night wasn't obvious, have been getting more and more bold, and you sent two bending masters and a military commander off. You may not need protection, but I am giving you help.” Arrluk breaks in.

 

“Death threats?” Korra grits her teeth, glaring at Tonraq, “Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't anyone?”

 

“Who have been making threats?” Bolin asks as Mako and Asami look between Tonraq and Korra.

 

“We thought we could protect you.”

 

“Yeah, like the compound,” Korra scoffs, “Let me guess, Tenzin knew.”

 

“We started getting tangible threats about a week ago, any world leaders we could have their eyes out for them,” Arrluk answers, as Tonraq crosses his arms.

 

Korra scoffs at the nonanswer, “Tangible?”

 

“Enough!” Mako yells.

 

“We need to leave like within the hour if we want to get a reasonable time,” Asami states, shifting in her coat.

 

“You have ten minutes,” Korra sends Arrluk a hard look, then back to Tonraq, “You can't keep controlling me, making decisions about me without even thinking to tell me let alone give me a say in my own life. I can deal with the death threats, but I can only do that if you ‘World Leaders’ give me a fucking heads up.”

 

Tonraq opens his mouth to respond before sighing and walking back to the village.

 

  * ••••



 

"This it?" Mako asks as his and Asami's caribou snow leopard stops beside Naga.

 

Korra pulls her hood off, "No, it's at the center of the forest," she grabs her staff, turning it into a glider, "You guys stay here, no need to mess with the spirits more than we have to," She frowns, "I'll be back quick. If dark spirits show up, radio me then get out of here."

 

"But-" Bolin starts as Korra dismounts Naga.

 

"We shouldn't mess with the spirits any more than we need to. Let's get everyone in and out in one piece." Korra pulls her hood back on to end the conversation, ordering Naga to stay as she grabs her small bag, before jumping off the cliff, using her airbending to slow her fall before walking into the forest.

 

She tries to silence her breathing as the snow crunches underfoot, her heart pounding against her chest first a steady beat before turning into a rhythm of _Raava, Vaatu, The Ancient One,_ whispered in her ears, pounding in her head as she feels a pull to the center of the dying forest.

She hears a slithering sound craning her neck she sees several dark spirits. They launch themselves at her, letting out a small grunt Korra dodges, grunting as she flips right into a tree, raising her arms to block her face as the spirits attack again, charging her, at the last second something deep inside her forces her to drop her arms, before taking over.

 

Some part of her brain recognizes that she’s in the Avatar State, the power pushing through the weight in her limbs and head, landing on the ground The Avatar lands, pulling a stream of water from the ground, surrounding the spirits like she remembers her uncle doing, taking a deep breath before allowing her light energy to flow through the water like she would when healing. “Leave us in peace, Spirirts,” she says, before slowly leaving Korra’s body leaving her panting, leaning against the tree.

 

She closes her eyes, “Okay,” She sighs before standing, walking to the orb of light, reaching out her hand, forcing the Avatar State again, opening the portal, she sees the light race into the sky, before her eyes fall close.

 

Thousands of voices pierce her skull

 

_“There wasn’t enough time.”_

**_“We will be together for all of your lifetimes.”_ **

_“Darkness will always consume the light.”_

_“Not anymore!”_

 

The vaguely familiar yet totally foreign voices echo through her head, she slowly pushes herself to her feet, looking around the forest, grinning at the portal illuminating the trees, green and pink lights dance in the sky. Korra pushes herself to her feet, letting out a relieved giggle, “They’re back!” she breathes to herself before turning using her glider to make her way out of the forest, feeling confident about her choices, this will be great.


	12. Chapter 12

The next night, Team Avatar makes it back to the village, well into the night, not that it was noticeable how late it was, only the full moon giving them silhouettes, The sun never even peeking over the horizon and won’t for another 3 months, Korra jumps off Naga as a figure is suddenly visible through the blizzard against the village lights, shuffling against the blizzard, leaning against the spear, weighed down by a bulky sack. She draws her knives and feels Mako and Arrluk stand beside her, “Who are you?” she demands.

Mako holds a flame up alighting the figure’s face, “Korra,” the figure smiles, “Arrluk,” the woman takes a step closer.

“Mom,” Korra runs toward the woman, frowning when she notices a bleeding cut on her mother’s forehead, Senna huffing, a bag on her back, which she quickly tosses at Arrluk

“Senna, what’s going on?” 

“You kids need to get out of here!” Senna shakes her head pointing to the coast, “They’re after you, Korra. They’re gonna cause the tribes to go to war, your uncle is dead, Tonraq is injured. You have to go.” she grabs Korra’s shoulder.

“You four go, I’ll help defend the village,” Arrluk tosses the bag to Bolin, who squeaks along with Pabu.

“No, you too, Arrluk. You help them, you and Korra can sail. Get out of here. Far away, Go!” she motions, “The midnight harbor, you and Korra can get away. Stop this from becoming a full on war.”

Korra gives Senna one last long look before gasping, noticing several other figures running their way, “You’re sure?”

“Senna…” Arrluk pulls a Machete from the sack, “I got them, you guys go.”

“No,” Senna pushes him towards Korra, “Go, protect them, I’ve got these guys.” Senna turns to the four figures, running to the West side of the village.

Korra picks up the sack, tying it to Naga, helping Asami and Mako on, “Arrluk, you and Bolin take Miki. Me, Asami and Mako will stay on Naga,” She cuts the saddles off of Iluq and Sesi, Tossing the bags to the others, “Iluq, Sesi, attack,” She orders pointing to the figures that are moving to attack Senna before pulling herself on to Naga in front of Asami, “Let’s go, girl!” she doesn’t turn to look at the figures to see how her mother is doing.

Naga falls behind Miki, Korra allowing Arrluk to take them to the Midnight Harbor. After several minutes of pushing the animals hard, the cliffs come into view. The wind deafening them, Korra feels Asami lean on her as Naga slows, growling towards the village, Korra dismounts, “Arrluk, get them to the harbor, we’ve got company, I’ll stop him!” she grabs her staff moving towards the figure, freezing for a moment when she realizes it’s one of Varick’s Varimobiles, a roaring machine that glides over the snow, slamming the staff down, flipping the machine over, not flinching when it bursts into flames.

Suddenly a figure lands on the ground, barely visible against the storm, she takes a fighting stance as the man runs towards her, she dodges, attempting to blow him away. He runs at her again, pulling out a blade, she grabs the machete, throwing her staff behind her, blocking his first swing, taking her own swing, catching the man on his shoulder, tearing into his jacket and shirt, cutting his skin. He doesn’t even slow down, moving to cut her, and Korra moves to dodge, but suddenly a familiar sight causes her to freeze, his first blade nicking her leg, the second cutting her forehead.

Korra doesn’t even stumble, the bloody symbol on his shoulder, barely visible through the hole she had cut, “Red Lotus,” She steps back, ready to fight again she takes another swing, this one he blocks, they fight, Korra’s lack of practice showing as he hits her again, getting her side, then her lower leg, she drops to her knees. Crimson spreading across the silvery snow. She looks towards the cliffs in the moonlight, looks like the others got out, she smiles, attempting to push herself back up to her feet as the man jabs her pressure points, chi blocking her. 

Korra drops her Machete, then falls face first into the snow, not even feeling the cold, the man forces her back into a kneeling position, taking a smaller blade to her throat, “This is the end, Avatar,” she looks up into his eyes, the firelight flickering and she knows they look familiar, but thinking is hard, she feels like she’s swimming through syrup, she tries to keep her eyes open, but they’re heavy. She slowly let’s them fall shut, an arc of lightning creeping into the corner of her black edged vision.

••••

The first thing Korra notices when coming to is she’s not on solid ground, looking up she sees a wooden roof in the low morning light. Slowly pushing herself to a sitting position, dropping her hand to her side, realizing she only has some bandages on, covering her chest and stomach, another one tight on her left thigh, looking around, she finds her bloody clothes folded on a table across the room, slowly pushing herself up, she notices she can breath easier than she’s been able to the past few weeks, she’s able to stumble to the clothes, pulling them on over the bandages. Before stepping out of the room.

The swaying under foot tell her she’s on a boat, she leans on the wall, carefully finding her way up to the top deck. She blinks twice at the sun pounding over the horizon, “Ah, Avatar Korra, good to see you awake, Kid,” A loud voice announces, she turns to face the owner of the voice

“Varrick,” she frowns. Looking around, “Why are you here? Where are we? Where are the others?”

“Well when those freaks started attacking the village, me and Zhu Li knew we had to get out of there, so dead of the night, we snuck out, gotta get help. Defend our home,” He moves to guide her up some stairs, “You kids came in, nearly gave us a heart attack, Sato had you on your beast, bleeding, Bolin said we could join you,” he opens a door, Mako, Arrluk and Asami are leaning over a table, Bolin and Pabu are doing a trick, to which Zhu Li claps unenthusiastically.

“Hey, Korra,” Asami’s face breaks into a grin and before moving to hug the Avatar, Mako doing the same a moment later, “We thought we lost you for a while there.”

“You were in really bad for a while there,” Bolin tells her, “You were mumbling and feverish and we couldn’t get Asami to leave ya alone to eat or anything til last night,” Asami pulls away and walks back to the map. 

Mako slaps Bolin on the back of the head, “Dude,” He frowns deeply.

Korra chooses to ignore the exchange, “What’s the plan? Where are we going? What’s going on?” she ignores the bolts of pain spreading through her chest and leg

“Right now, it’s get far away from the South, get somewhere safe where we can plan, you can heal,” Mako responds giving her a sidelong glance before returning to the table, across from Asami, “We’re about here,” he points to a bit of sea on the Southwest side of the Earth Kingdom.

Korra grins, an idea forming, she looks to Varrick, “Have a long range radio?” she tilts her head, “I think you know someone.”

••••

Well after sunset, Korra snaps awake, another snap makes her realize they’re making landfall, and that she had fallen asleep after making the call. She jumps to her feet, leaning heavily on her right leg, hissing softly when she puts any weight on her left. She tries to pull her undershirt straight and pulls on her bloody legged pants and a blood covered over shirt. Throwing her bag over her back, letting out a small gasp as it slams against her back, she needs to actually check that out as soon as they’re somewhere safe.

Limping up to the deck, she confirms they have made it to the port of lesser Omashu, thousands of people and ships are milling around loading and unloading, “Naga,” she calls her companion to her side, “Ready to go girl?” Her animal guide lets out a small bark, “Kay, stay here,” she orders, dropping the bag beside the animal, she walks back to the cabin.

Varrick is writing on the manifest, “Okay, I’ll get us settled in, you kids get our ride.”

“Bolin, come with me?” Korra asks, motioning to the docks.

Pabu jumps on his owner’s shoulders as Bolin jumps to his feet, “Um, yeah, definentally.”

“You three good to get us ready to go quick?” Korra asks, she wants to get outta here before they could have any trouble, Red Lotus or otherwise. 

Arrluk nods, “You got it, Princess.”

Asami breaks in, “Please be safe.”

“Will do,” Korra nods, ignoring her leg beginning to scream in pain.

••••

The docks are busier than the looked, the blood and limp Korra was sporting didn’t get any looks, she links her arm with Bolin though, keeping them together and parting the crowd. Several minutes later, Korra feels like her leg is about to give out, she’s leaning heavily on the earthbender, “Wow, Korra,” he’s half carrying her, and Korra notes that maybe she’s worse off than she thought, “Hey, sit down,” Korra vaguely hears Bolin say as they move towards a bench. Frowning, Bolin kneels in front of her, Korra looks one direction, the ship isn’t far, but it seems too far right now, and she doesn’t see where the Metal Clan symbol is, it’s too open to stay here.

“Need some help, Kira?” the old name causes both of them to look, the voice is familiar, Korra looks up to see two figures in tan pants and dark green shirts. The symbol of the Metal Clan on the woman’s watch and the man’s shirt as well as on both their belts, Korra looks up and tries to confirm it’s who she thinks it is. The sun is too bright to see their faces.

Bolin’s frown turns into a grateful smile, “Yeah, I think we could.”

The woman nods before both of them kneel to Korra’s sitting level, “Hey, love.”

“V- Vira,” she laughs slightly despite the pain.

“Okay, you okay to walk to where me and Junior have the Satomobiles? Then we can drive back to your guy’s ship.”

“Hurts…” Korra forces out, before trying to push herself to her feet, wavering, just before her leg fully gives out, she feels someone grab her left arm, holding her up before another person moves to hold he less injured side.

“Baatar, can you get the car open and ready, we’ll take one to the ship and split up later,” Kuvira says from Korra’s left. Junior nods before running ahead.

The stumbling walk to the car feels long, carefully Korra lies down across the first bench seat, Bolin getting up into shotgun and Baatar in the driver’s seat Korra feels her head lift up onto someone’s lap, and her hair get played with, she looks up to see forest green eyes, and she’s drowning in them. Kuvira begins humming softly, Korra focuses on the tune she had heard from the guard hum and sing many times before, trying to ignore the pain, sharply jabbing across her chest and pulsing through her leg. The guard’s warmth relaxes her she closes her eyes trying to ignore everything but the pain.

••••

Korra’s still not fully used to being able to heal herself with waterbending, so the feel of someone else’s chi pulling her own to the wounds. She looks at Arrluk, noticing he’s not watching his hands on her bare leg.

“I want you all in the jeep, we have another one that we’ll split up into after we’re away from the docks,” she hears Kuvira order the others, motionioning the others to put their bags in the vehicle, before calling Naga into the back, she whines at the cramped conditions, though licks Kuvira’s face when she promises there’ll be more room soon. “How ya feeling, Avatar?”

“Sore, thanks for asking, Vira.”

Bolin is the first to get in the car, Pabu on his shoulder, Mako helps Asami in first, before entering himself, pulling the seat up. Varrick and Zhu Li let themselves into the middle seats, Arrluk and Junior help Korra to the front of the car, Kuvira slipping into the middle of the front bench seat before helping Korra in, Arrluk slipping into the middle bench beside Zhu Li and Baatar moves to the driver seat. 

The drive to where they left the other jeep was long, when the clearing that the second, dark green almost black jeep, was parked, “Okay, split up y’all, whichever car has 4 gets Naga,” Kuvira announces, sliding over to the driver seat as Junior leaves to the other car.

Mako and Asami slip out, and so do Varrick and his too loyal assistant follows him, so Arrluk Bolin and Naga will stay with the girls. 

Kuvira motions Korra to get out for a moment, when she is, she’s able to negate the limp best as possible as she follows Kuvira through the bushes to a second, much smaller clearing with two bags and a pack that likely holds a tent. The guard turns quickly to the Avatar, “Thank the spirits that you’re okay,” she pulls the younger girl into a hug before pulling back.

“Just a bit bruised,” Korra says her hand still on Kuvira’s upper arm, “I’m okay.”

Kuvira gives her a soft look, pulling the Avatar into a kiss, this was as firm as most theirs had ever been, proof of life, of survival. Pulling back, Kuvira brushes Korra’s hair back, “Let’s get you somewhere safe,” she says not near as stunned as Korra felt, “Hey, Avatar,” Korra turns to her, absentmindedly catching the green and tan clothes her secret girlfriend tossed at her, “Change clothes, love, you’ll give everyone a heart attack showing up coated in blood like that.”

The radio rattles to life as both of vehicles come to life again, “I’ll follow you, Kuvira,” Baatar’s voice echoes through the car.

“Copy,” Kuvira speaks into the small speaker, “See you in Zaofu,” and begins driving west.


End file.
